Something Worth Protecting
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: That one mistake, that one night: It started it all. Warning: Sex, yaoi, mpreg 3 KuroFai :DD
1. Painful Pleasure

Blood rushed to the blonde's head as he bent over the counter in the small cafe they were managing.

"Oh-ow, yeah, bad idea." He said gripping his head and standing straight up.

"I suppose that's what happens when you drink too much, right Fai-san?" An amber eyes teen spoke.

"Yeah, guess you are right Syaoran." Fai laid himself on the couch in the room.

"Both you and Kurogane drank too much last night. Wonder why you guys can hold down liquor but when it comes to beer it's another story." Syaoran handed his superior a glass cup filled half way with clear water.

"Yeah. I don't even remember what happened last night-thank you," Fai grabbed the glass and took a drink. "It's like we were just drinking, then the next thing I know, it's morning."

Just like everything else he says, that was a lie. He knew exactly what went on the previous night.

-Flash Back-

It was pitch black outside and the stars barely shown through the drawn blinds inside the room. The whole house was quiet, everyone was sound asleep, except two men who were sitting on the floor surrounded by a case of the finest beer that world had to offer.

The two decided to have a bit of fun since it was a weekend night and everyone was asleep.

Fai was the first one to take a swing of the drink. He wasn't slow at gulping down half of it in the first take. He made a face that looked like a young child who just tasted ice cream for the first time in their life.

"Mmmm! This is great!" He then continued to chug the whole one litter bottle in about ten seconds.

Kurogane just stared at him like he was some mental child eating a cat. He held an unopened bottle in his hand, obviously too busy amusing himself with the mage's actions.

When he was finished with the drink he reached for another one, when he noticed his friend staring at him and...some what smiling? Fai became rather confused and stopped frozen with shock.

"Uh...Kuro-chan?" The ninja frowned again while opening the beer he had.

"What?" He asked as if he had done nothing wrong or weird. The blonde just giggled and continued prying open another one, and quickly consuming it.

Twenty minutes about about thirty beers(each) later.

Fai sat with his hands in his lap, he was all drained out and tired from all that beer. Kurogane was just finishing the last one in the case and tossed the clear bottle to the side which made a click clank sound as it hit the other empty bottles.

"Well, I've gotta admit, zat wasn bad." He slowly said a little slurrish.

"Heh, yes, you seemed to have enjoyed it quiet a bit. Considering how much you drank."

"Hmmm..." The raven haired man glanced at Fai with glossy half opened eyes. He stared for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Heh, ya know what? You-you're...really, I mean REALLY girlish. I'm just seein that. It's so odd." The magician felt his face heat up, either from all that beverage was getting to him, or from his comment. He looked down and frowned at his lap.

"Um...well...I suppose I do a bit, but I mean people can tell I'm a guy."

Kurogane put his hand up. "Whoa whoa. I- I think if ya wore a dress people would..mistake you for a girl,most definitely. I mean yer thin, ya have a girlish body and face, plus yer hair is long an' girl like."

Fai pulled at a lock of his hair. "...It's not that long, it's chin length and no longer...a lot of people have that. And I don't have that much of a-" He looked up to find the bigger man right in front of him.

He fell back and his face got even more heated up.

Kurogane wasn't listening to him at all, of course it was because he was drunk. Fai did feel a little intoxicated, but at least he had a common sense to what he was saying and hearing. Even though he was slipping in and out of him mind every now and then.

Kurogane, on the other hand, looked completely out of it, which if any one knew the ninja, you would know that's a bad thing.

He laughed a bit. "Wow, too much for ya? Can't hold down a few cups of beer?" Fai stood up and sat on the bed, trying to get away from Kurogane as much as possible.

'Yeah, I'M the one that can't handle it..' He thought to himself.

The red-eyed male got up and sat on top of Fai, which made the blonde confused even farther.

"Ya know you're a pretty girl."

"I-I don't think you know what you are saying to me. P-please get down from my lap Kuro-chan. He tried moving the man off him, but failed completely.

"What? You don't like my charms? Or are you just shy?" He leaned in more and started lifting the magician's shirt.

Yeah, he really acts different when drunk. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked a bit afraid of where he was going with this.

"Oh? You want to know what I'm doing? Well...I'm finding out weather you're a male or not." He grinned lustfully.

"U-uh..I am a man I swear! You don't have to check!" The taller man smiled. "We'll see about that."

Without warning Kurogane pressed his lips against Fai's. The magician tried jerking away but he was pulled back by tan muscular arms. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew the ninja had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't want him to do anything he might regret later.

He put his hands on his large chest to push him away when-oh God, what is he doing now?

Fai felt something warm slid into his mouth as Kurogane pulled him closer. Even though Fai wanted to do something, he found himself unable.

The blacked head tasted and smelled of strong beer, but Fai some what enjoyed it. He liked feeling the warmth of his breath and the wetness of his tongue entangling

But even though it was wrong and he wasn't supposed to feel like he did, he didn't stop him, he just stayed still, letting him have his way with him. I mean it was only kissing, how bad could it be?

Kurogane pressed up his body as close as he could to the smaller male. Fai felt the hardness of the ninja stiffening between his legs.

He moaned inside Kuroagne's mouth, which aroused him even more. He pulled away and quickly removed the mages shirt and pushed him gently on his back.

He bent his head and his tongue darted out and licked around Fai's nipple and chest, which made the blond gasp with pleasure. He bent his head back a bit and gripped onto soft black hair.

"No, wait. I know you don't want to do this, please stop." He pleaded.

Kurogane looked up at him. "Really? How do you know I don't want it? If I didn't want it would I be doing it?" He smirked and leaned forward, capturing Fai's lips with his own again. This time he didn't hesitate to push him away.

Kurogane finally stopped and looked over him with a blank stare.

"You're too drunk, you just need to lay down, ok? You shouldn't be doing this when you're not in control of yourself, you'll regret it later, I know you will."

The ninja went down further and slid his hand down his pants. "Kuro-please stop this!" A huge blush snuck up on his checks as he pushed on Kurogane's head, trying to remove him from his pants.

Oh course he didn't get the hint and proceeded any way. He felt around until he reached the shaft of Fai's cock. He smiled.

"Well, it would appear you are indeed male."

"Yeah, that's what I told you! Now will you please go rest?" He asked hurriedly. The red eyed ninja slid his pants along with his underwear halfway down.

The pink on his face deepened to a dark red and he felt himself getting hot. Kurogane grabbed a hold of Fai's shaft and started stroking him. The magician trembled in response and tried to shiver out of his touch, but found himself unable to get away from him, weather it was because of all the beer in his system, or because his body loved the touch of the taller man.

He had the urge for him to go on, so he trusted himself forward inside Kurogane's hand. He in return gripped harder and moved his hand in a jerking motion, which made Fai arch his back forward and moan.

The ninja laughed a bit, then removed his own pants, freeing his stiff cock from their hold. The mages heart began to leap in his chest like it would explode. Sweat ran down his face and his abdomen.

Kurogane stuck his fingers in his mouth and spit on them. He slid one of them into Fai's entrance. He shook at the intrusion. He gulp and starting panting hard when the ninja forced another one in and scissored him while stretching him out.

"Hah, I know you like this, I can tell by the look on your face." After he stretched him out a bit more he stuck a third one of his digits in and pulled at the tensing muscles.

"Ah...No, wait...don't..please stop Kurogane." The mage gripped onto the sheets lightly. Kurogane took his fingers out, and slowly pressed himself inside Fai.

He felt a chill go up his body and out his finger tips. He yelped in pain and tightened his grip on the silk covers as if it was the only thing keeping him in contact of the real world and what was going on. He bit his lip hard enough to pierce the tender skin.

It sure did hurt like a bitch, but as the ninja came to a sudden stop and let him get used to the size of him, he felt a hint of pleasure. It was kind of like a painful pleasure.

Even though Kurogane was intoxicated, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which struck Fai as a bit weird. When the magicians insides tightened then relaxed against Kurogane's length, he moved in a bit more, backed up, then slammed himself in and out of the mage.

Fai's mouth parted slightly as if he would yell out again, but he couldn't find his voice, it just came out in a slight whimper. Kurogane groaned as he went faster and harder, digging his fingers into pale slim sides while he pounded away at the poor tiny mage until he hit his sensitive spot.

Fai moaned loudly with pleasure, never had he felt something to pleasing, so enjoyable. He felt his member twitch and his balls tighten which each thrust the taller man dug into his aching backside.

He wanted all this to just stop, but at the same time he wanted it to go on. "Ngh...K-Kurogane" He whispered, closing his eyes so hard he felt as though they would rip in half.

"Heh..You want me to stop now?" He asked panting, his voice sounding a bit mockish.

"N-no, please dont stop, I want you to fuck me harder." The words that came out of the magicians mouth surprised him greatly, he never thought he would demand something like that, he had also been an innocent minded human, but then again, he had never felt anything like this before, nor did he ever think he would. He thought he would never get to experience something as good as love making, and if he did, he imagined it to be with a woman, not his best friend, who was a man, but he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say." Kurogane took a deep breath and hammered away at Fai. He gasped for air, he was out of breath, and even though his muscles ached and tingled he still didn't want the ninja to stop, he wanted this to last forever, though he knew it wouldn't, so he just laid there and enjoyed the little time he did have.

He didn't want to think about what was going to happen in the morning when Kurogane would go back to normal and find out he slept with a man. Damn he was going to be pissed, but he didn't care, it's not like it was his fault, he would just make up an excuse later so Kurogane wouldn't chop his head off.

Kurogane's pelvis crunched against his own as he pumped in as far as he can. Fai wrapped his legs around him, pulling him deeper and harder. He threw his head back and yelled out. The ninja joined him in is moans and grunts as he came closer to his release.

And he replied to that wish by thrusted once more and released his seeds inside Fai.

The mage felt warm liquid go inside of him and run down his opening. Kurogane, with out even removing himself, laid on Fai's chest and started drifting off to sleep.

The blonde put his hands on the ninjas head and rested him in between his neck. He stared up at the ceiling, still out of breath.

He began to think about what was going to happen after this, and what was going to change. Little did he know, it was going to change things more than he thought.

-End of Flashback-

Fai sighed and closed his eyes. Kurogane didn't wake up yet, but he had a feeling that when he did, all hell was going to break loose.

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked kneeling down next to him.

"No, I'm just feeling a bit of pain, my stomach is cramping." The brown head smiled.

"Oh? time of the month Fai-san?" He teases him.

Fai's eyes got wide. "Syaoran, I'm a man!" He shouted on protest..

"Calm down, I was only kidding." He laughed a little as he stood up, took the empty glass from Fai's hands, and went back into the kitchen.

The mage opened his eyes to see a drowsy raven haired man walk into the room. They looked at each other for a second.

Fai remembered that the night before, when Kurogane fell asleep, he put him in a sleeping position on the bed, got dressed and went into his own room to sleep. Weather or not the ninja knew what had happen was a mystery to Fai, but at least he was aware that he had fell asleep nude and clothed himself.

Syaoran turned around and smiled sweetly. "Good morning Kurogane, how are you feeling?" The ninja took a seat where Fai was lying at at and yawned.

"Um...Pretty ok, why?"

"Well, I know you two drank a lot last night, so I figured you were hung over like Fai is." He walked back over to him and handed Kurogane a glass of water. He just pushed it away, telling him no thanks.

"Heh, yeah we did drink a lot, but I was okay, I mean I can hold down a few beers no problem." He smiles, closed his eyes, and leaned back on the couch while resting his hands on the back of his head like he was the God of liquor.

'Oh yeah? So then why were you fucking me last night without even realizing it?' Fai thought to himself glaring to the ninja. He then smiled kindly.

"So Kergy, you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

He thought for a bit, then he replied. "Well now that you mention it, there is a part I seemed to have missed...I can't really remember falling asleep..but oh well."

The mage just looked away from him, then signed. Perhaps this was a good thing he didn't remember, but then again, if it was, why did part of him wish he did remember? He just set aside the thought. That time was over, only one person know about what happened, and it should stay like that.

Today was a new day, and what happened in the past stays in the past. Life for them would just go on the way it had been, Kurogane and Fai as just friends, they would of course fight sometimes, but still help each other when needed, like when they are helping Syaoaran find Sakura's feather and fighting any trouble along the way.

Yep, their life wasn't going to change at all. If only Fai knew how wrong he was. End of chapter one.


	2. Getting Sick?

It was almost two am in the morning. It was pitch black outside and inside. It has been about a month since that little "incident" happened between Kurogane and Fai, and the ninja still never figured out what went on, so of course he was completely normal. Fai, on the other hand, had trouble forgetting and getting over it. But he eventually just told himself it was an accident and moved on.

Inside the magician's room, Fai stirred in his barely their sleep. His eyes closed tightly then shot open quickly when he decided he couldn't sleep.

He sat up and rubbed his head, his hair was messy and curled up more than usual. He always did hate that, but luckily he was able to fix it without even looking. He paused for a second, then shifted out of bed and stood to his feet.

It seemed like he was a bit confused by his face. His eyes scanned the room from left then right. Suddenly he made a mad dash to the bathroom, which was just past Kurogane's room and beyond the hall way. The light was already lit, since they always kept the light on at night.

The small glow flowed over the magician's face, giving him an angelic touch. He stumbled over his feel a little as he bent down hovering over the toilet and started coughing softly.

He tightened his eyes and gripped his abdomen. He felt himself getting dizzy, then emptied his already empty stomach. He opened his eyes, sweat ran down his face as he panted heavily and shook as his body began to feel cold.

He had no idea why he just randomly started feeling sick. Maybe it was something he ate? No, he had been having the same normal meals he usually had.

The flu? No, he's been making sure that he'd stayed clean and germ free, besides, he got the flu before, and normally when he got it he would be in the bathroom for hours feeling sick until he threw up.

So then what was it? Maybe stress from that night, damn sex crazed ninja, it was his fault for getting drunk.

Fai stood up when he noticed some one standing at the door. He jumped and almost lost his balance.

"Oh! Kurogane...didn't see you there." The ninja was leaning on the open door, folding his arms. He didn't say anything for awhile, just stared-examined him.

Fai took this silent stare very awkwardly, he tried avoiding the taller mans shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Finally Kurogane broke the silence.

"So you getting sick?" He asked walking up to him, studying him like a book.

"Um...Yeah I suppose, but I mean... I don't think I am, it might just be something...I don't know." He tried explaining, but it was hard even explaining it to himself. He felt like hitting himself, he sounded so stupid and made completely no sense whatsoever.

"Uh...Alright then." Kurogane said a bit confused, but just went with it. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he never really felt like the caring type, but even he was human...some what.

Fai looked down and closed his hands over his stomach again. The pain didn't seem to want to subside, even though he wished it would. The mage fell on his knees again and started coughing more violently this time.

He bent his head down and threw up, releasing all he had left of his stomach and strength. When he was done he sat back on his legs and held onto his head.

Damn this...whatever it didn't want to go away, but he was feeling a tad better at the moment.

Kurogane walked beside him. He could tell he was in pain. He put his hand on his back in a comporting way and rubbed his back.

The mage didn't expect for him to do that. He jumped a bit at his touch and turned his head. "Kurogane?" He asked a bit confused.

The ninja just simply looked at him. "I'm sure you'll feel better once you've finished." He gave him a small reasoning smile. Fai just frowned a bit, of course he knew that, what did the ninja think he was? A child? Well, even though he felt like complaining that Kurogane was treating him like a three year old, he just smiled back.

Yeah yeah, sure he felt like he thought it was hopeless, but that's just his way of showing he cares. "Yeah," He looked down at the floor.

"I am feeling a lot better already." For some reason he felt like taking the ninja's hand and holding it tightly. He just felt the urge for him to hold him, but wasn't sure why.

"Good, so then you should go get some rest. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

"No no, I want to help you and Syaoran find Sakura's feather, I can't stay here." He said in an almost yelling tone. Kurogane looked at him like he just slapped him across the face. He put his hands up in front of him.

"Okay, okay, you can come with us, but if you're feeling sick tomorrow you're staying here, got it?" The magician calmed down.

"Alright." He used his knee as support and stood up. He still felt a bit shaky, but mostly hungry, oh God, he was starving. Maybe that's why he got sick? Well it kinda made sense, so that's what he wrote it up to. He groaned and held his stomach.

"But first I want to get something to eat." He turned around and before the ninja could make any last comment, he was gone, left Kurogane to stand there alone.

"O...k?" He just shrugged, it wasn't that surprising to him, he did just barf up everything he had, which wasn't much, so he should be hungry, right?

Kurogane followed him and silently watched. Whoa-he was consuming like the entire kitchen at once! Ok, well he shouldn't be THAT hungry!

The ninja just made a weird face. 'Well, at least maybe he'll gain a little weight for once, instead of weighing thirty pounds.'

He decided to leave him alone and just go back in his room to get some sleep.  
To be continued.


	3. First Fight

Btw, there are not in Outo country...It just seems like it, sorry...^^;;

The next morning, or more like four hours later, the sun was just starting to brighten up the town, and people were starting to move around and living up the dead little area. Things weren't moving so smoothly, however, in the home of the four travelers, and uhm...little white egg looking thing.

Like always, Kurogane was the first one to awake. He went across the hall to Syaoran's room to wake him up so they could start the day off with searching. He slowly creeped into the half opened door way, surely quiet so he didn't wake anyone else up. This task was quite easy, with him being a ninja of course. It was dark in the small room, but there was little light flowing from the window, creating a small ulluminating glow and casting shadows throughout the room.

Syaoran was fast asleep, snuggling into his blanket with a cute little smile acrossed his face. The ninja strolled to his bedside and roughly shook the kid awake. He immediatly shot up. "Whoa! K-Kurogane-san?" He stared at him with wide eyes until he calmed down a bit.

"What? I was waking you up. You need to get ready, kid." The ninja just stared at him like he didn't do a thing wrong.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, sorry...But...Uh, Kurogane-san...Shouldn't you learn to be a little more gental with people when you are handling them? I mean I know you're a ninja, and you're used to being rough and ruthless, but I think ninja's should learn how to control their strengths...Right?" He gave him a soft smile while he explained himself.

Kurogane just gaved him a confused look and shruged. He started to think about what he said. He never really thought of being "gental", and he never thought of a reason why he had to. Well, there wasn't, right!

He shruged again after thinking for another few seconds, then stood to his feet. "Well, get ready so we can go." He turned around and started heading towards the door.

Syaoran then quickly remembered something and stopped the ninja.

"Wait! What about Fai-san? Isn't he coming with us?"

The raven haired man stopped, but didn't bother turning around. "He's sick- He's not coming." He simply stated and headed out the door, uncaring to what the kid had to say.

Syaoran's first thought was one of worry. Fai sick? He seemed fine the other day. How was he supposed to focus on his mission when his friend was ill? He decided it wouldn't be a bad thing just to check up on him first thing, since he was practically ready any way.

He shifted himself off the bed and rose to his feet. 'I'm sure Kurogane wouldn't mind if I go talk to him for a bit. It will only take a second.' He thought to himself as he walked slowly out of the room and into the lightly lit hallway and down towards the magician's room.

Inside Fai's room, it was a lot more depressing, there was practically no light at all, and it was bone-chilling cold. Syaoran quietly tip-toed across the floor to Fai's side.

He was lying in his bed, currled up on his side. The kid stepped closer and placed his hand gentaly on his forehead. His hand immediatly felt warmish. He had a fever alright, but not a serious one. Syaoran looked at his face and then realized just how bad he was.

Fai had dark circles under his eyes, which showed he didn't get much sleep at all. His eyes themselves were a bit puffed and purpleish. His skin was dull and paler than usual, his cheeks were grazed red and his body looked frail and wet from perspiration.

Syaoran felt bad, he looked like he was very sick and in pain. He pushed a piece of Fai's hair out of his face. Even such a slight movement like that woke the mage up from his sleep. The kid quickly jerked his hand away.

Fai slowly opened his eyes then looked up, rubbing the sore spots around his eyes(The word eye is being used a lot, huh?)

"Ngh...Syaoran-kun...? Well...Good morning." He sat up and gave a worn out smile, which Syaoran returned and softly took Fai's cold hands with his own caring ones.

Fai stopped smiling and gave him an innocent confused face, which only made Syaoran smile more.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, I just wanted to check on you." He started to let his finger roam down Fai's exposed arm. (RAPE)

"You feel so cold, Fai-san, you really are sick, huh?" Fai's eyes widened a bit. How did he know he was sick? Did he hear him last night?

"I'm glad you chose to stay home today instead of going out. Kurogane and I can take care of everything."

"Whoa, wait, who said I'm staying here?" Fai raised his voice rather loudly.

Syaoran cocked his head. "Kurogane told me you were sick and decided to stay home."

Fai shook his head and removed his hands from Syaoran's grasp. He struggled a bit, but finally was able to stand up.

"I'm coming with you, I won't let you go alone. I'm actually feeling better now, really. I can go." Syaoran followed Fai's movement and stood next to him.

"Oh, ok then...Well, I guess you should get ready to go then, and also let Kurogane know you are going too."

Fai simply nodded and walked off to find the ninja, leaving Syaoran to stand there and wonder if it was such a good idea that he let him go, after all, he did look real bad, even if he said he was fine...

The blonde looked in Kurogane's room to find him, but sadly he was no where to be found, just an empty space. "Huff..." Fai decided to go look somewhere else. Next, the kitchen- Wait...Was he getting hungry again? He took a step into the brightly, clean room. Well he wasn't there. "Maybe I should go look in the..." He turned to the side to leave, but his stomach made a painful gurggling noise.

"Hmm...:/" He thought for a bit about wheather he should get something or not, but decided against it. If he contined to eat like he did, he would lose his "girlish" figure. He put his hand over his growling abdoman. "Shut up! You can wait." He just ignored the large pain that his stomach had for food and continued on with his search for Kurogane.

He walked into the living room next, and there he was! Kurogane was there sitting on the couch, his head tilted back against the hard wood, eyes(again, eyes) closed, arms streched out over the top of the couch, legs crossed and- shirtless?! Fai made a small squeak/gasp sound, which made him quickly cover his mouth and run behind the piano he just bought awhile back.

Boy was his face red. He hoped that Kurogane didn't hear him, but his luck wasn't so great today.

When the ninja heard the noise he opened his eyes to see what it was, but saw nothing. A confused look appeared on his features and he stood up.

"Hello? If you're there stop hidding and come out!" When Fai heared him he knew that Kurogane was pissed off. "Answer me!"

The sound of him shouting scared Fai, which made him sit up quickly, causing him to hit his head hard off the underneath of the piano.

He still held a hand over his mouth do he wouldn't make a sound. What was the point now? The sound that he made when he hit his head off the piano was loud enough to scare someone from across the street.

He moved both of his hands on his head, slowly stood up and walked out from behind the piano.

"Haha...Sorry about that..." He laughed nervously. Kurogane lowered his guard.

"Fai? Why were you hiding?" He asked with a complexing face.

"Uhh..." The mage thought about it for a second. It did kind sound stupid for him to do that. It was his house too after all...

Kurogane got a bit more serious. "A more important question, what the hell are you doing out of bed? You're sick, or have you forgotten?" He grabbed his arm roughly and tried to drag him across the room. Fai quickly took his arm back.

"Kurogane, I am fine, really!" Kurogane looked at Fai as though the mage would attack him at any moment. Even though he was a bit scared by the glare he was recieving, he kept his cool, just like a good little ninja. (:3)

"No, you're not fine, you're sick, and you need to rest." (Aw, how cute to be worried about him!) He reached out to grab his hand once again as he spoke softer so Fai wouldn't freak out.

Didn't work. The magician jerked his arm back and stepped back.

"I am not a child! I can take care of myself!" He shouted loudly, not even noticing the shocked face the ninja made.

Kurogane backed up as Fai exploded. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he dicided he would fight back. He would absolutly and utterly NOT lose this!

"Oh yeah?! You seem to be like a kid to me! And how many times have you proven you couldn't take care of yourself? A lot! If you were on your own, I bet you would have killed yourself by now!"

The blonde haired man's eyes widened with shock. "You...You have no right to talk to me like that!" He matched Kurogane's face and held up a finger infront of his face with his hand on his cocked hip as if he was punishing the taller man.

"I am MANY years your superior. You will show me respect when speaking to me!"

"Respect?! How can I have respect for you when you don't even have respect for yourself?!"

Fai threw his arms to his side, much like a child would do when they throw a tantrum. "That doesn't matter! That's not the point I am saying! It's the same thing! Stop acting like a child! You are a grown man. You'll never be able to take care of any one else if you can't even act right for yourself! Yet you think you will be able to protect your princess? You are naive if you think that! No wonder she threw you out! YOU DAMN OVERVIOLENT SELFISH NINJA!"

What the hell? Why was he bringing that up now? Kurogane looked at him with suprise. There really wasn't any one else he really needed to protect besides himself, and he certainly DID know how to take care of himself, thank you!

"...Whatever, I'm done fighting this useless fight. Are you sure you want to come with us?" He fought the urge to strike the mage with all his strength. Man how much he wanted to just punch him in his smartass face. (Mean Kuro-puu...Poor Fai)

"I am." Was the only response Fai made as he turned around and walked back to his room, not even effected by what had just happened.

But while he was walking back, he started to feel extremely bad. What was that about? There was no reason for that stupid fight. Never once had Fai yelled like that to Kurogane, so why did he do it now? He just couldn't control himself at that moment. Now he just really wanted to go back and apologize.

He grabbed the boarder around teh door to his room, paused for a few seconds, then ran back to the living room.

Kurogane was just about to go back to his own room when he suddenly felt something hammer into him. Even though Fai was running at top speed, Kurogane still saw him quick enough to put a hand between his and Fai's chest.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the ninja and started bawling his eyes out. "I'm so sorry Kuro-sama! I didn't mean to yell at you like that!"

The black head just looked down at him a bit confused. He pushed him back and looked at him with a slight interested look. "Uuh..It's ok...Really...Just get off me..."

"Ok..." Fai calmed down enough to step back and release his grip on him. Kurogane stared at him for a few seconds. He just seemed to go from one emotion to the next in 0.0001 seconds! A side of him he's never seen before. Two sides actually.

"Er...Ok then, I'm going to...Go now...And get ready. You should do the same." He quickly turned around and practically sprinted to his room just to get away from the crazed mage.

Fai watched him until he was out of sight, a blank look opon his face. He then followed his orders and went back to his own room to get ready for their mission


	4. Hunting

After everyone got their equipment together, that being their clothes and weapons, they locked up the house to protect Sakura, and headed out. They planned to go out and search for the feather that Mokona sensed weeks ago, but they were trying to settle in a bit before they went to search, since the little puffball felt that this place was a "special" place and wanted to stay.

Yes, "special" is one word for it. There are always demon attacks, and there was this certain weird magical presence in the air that made you feel like you could jump and fly. Though the people of that town would advise you not to.

Outside it was just starting to get bright. The sky looked like a dark blue blanket covering the earth, sprinkled with clumps of sugar stars, coated with chills that spread from each human soul that was out and about.

Syaoran hugged his coat close to him as a frozen wind blew by him. The cold chill danced on by, floating up into the trees and drifting into the wind.

There were very few people walking around outside, but a lot of people were in their houses just waking up. The street lamps scattered across the street were begging to shut down as the day started up.  
(Can we get on with the story instead of describing the setting, now?)

The three travelers walked for a good quiet five minutes. They were nearing the half way mark leaving the small city already.

"...Wait, where's Mokona?" Fai said suddenly. He looked around and continued walking. The other two followed his actions and also looked around. As if on cue, Mokona jumped out of Kurogane's cloak with a giddy smile while hopping onto Fai's Shoulder.

"Here Mokona is!" He giggled like a little girl. (Is Mokona an it? Oh well, I'll just say it's a he)

"Haha, yes indeed, there you are." Fai smiled brightly at the odd creature.

"Where were just chilling there the whole time, just getting warmed weren't you?!" Kurogane yelled grabbing Mokona by his ears and pulling him up to his face.

"Heheh, that's right Kurgy~" He some how managed to slip out of Kurogane's grasp and onto his head. The ninja twitched, something he picked up, and almost became a habit, when with Mokona and the wizard.

"Now, now Kuro-puu, calm down." Fai stopped and stood right in front of Kurogane, getting real close to his face and gave him a "calm your ass already before I slap the black off you" look, but he was smiling sweetly. Which of course just confused the shit out of Kurogane, and he started wondering what he was thinking.

Kurogane just stared at him with a slight scared face for the second time that morning, then looked away. "He started it..." He mumbled. For the rest of the time Mokona remained comfortable on Kurogane's head.

No one really spoke, which was odd, since Fai and Mokona were always making cracks about the poor ninja, but they all just guess that they were anxious to get to where they were supposed to be. Which was nearing closer and closer with each passing minute.

It was about ten minutes later when they all found themselves at a cliff drop off. It was the ending point of the town, surrounded by the sides by woods. In the middle, a pathway leading to the city. The three stopped half way from the ledge of the cliff.

"Are you sure it's around here, Mokona?" Syaoran asked turning to the small white bunny like thing.

"Yep yep! It's here it's here!" he replied back, jumping off of Kurogane's head and hopping off to the side.

"Alright then, I guess let's search for the damn thing then." The ninja stated looking around.

"Uh...Kurogane-san...I don't think we need to look..." Sayoaran pointing right in front of him.

Fai and Kurogane both turned around to see what the fuss was about. In front of Syaoran there was a giant demon, about the size of a large house, maybe even an apartment! It had glowing red eyes, its body was shaped like a bear, but it looked like just a shadow, and it had long claws as well as tusk like fangs.

Kurogane immediately got out his sword and ran in between Fai and the kid.

"Heh! Looks like it." He was about to attack it, when he was stopped by a certain mage. He held out his arm in front of Kurogane's chest.

"Wait, do we even know if this thing has the feather?" He looked at Kurogane, then turned his gaze to Mokona.

Both the kid and the ninja looked at Fai. "Oh yeah, good point." Syaoran said, also turning to Mokona.

"Yeah! It's there it's there! Mokona can feel it!" He shouted, jumping up and down like a freakin jack rabbit.

"Very well, let's get it then." Fai replied. He didn't have to say another word, Kurogane was already on the job.

He gripped his sword and attacked the demon, Syaoran as well grabbed his sword. (I'm saying Syaoran knows how to use the sword at this time, just 'cause I can)

Fai decided to stay back and observe the techniques of the huge monster. Kurogane viciously swung his sword, but the demon dodged it with ease and jumped right over him.

"Hmph, quick I see." Kurogane smiled wickedly. He then turned around and ran after it once again. Syaoran joined him and quickly attacked it with his sword.

But still no luck. The demon grabbed Syaoran by the leg and swung him into the ground. While it was busy with him, Kurogane took this opportunity to strike again. He finally got it, stabbing it right through the chest.

"Got it!" He shouted in victory. As Syaoran stood to his feet, Fai ran over to him.

"Wait..." He studied it for a second. It didn't seem dead. Maybe because it wasn't?

It turned it's head downwards to look at Kurogane.

"Huh?!" He tried removing his blade from the demon, but was unable to. The blonde saw that he was having trouble and went to help him out. "I'm coming!" He jumped up and flip-kicked it in the face.

The monster tried swatting at him, but missed due to the sword sticking out of his chest. Fai landed on his feet and turned to Kurogane, who just managed to remove his stuck sword.

"Hurry up and-" He was cut off when the demon grabbed him with his clawed hand. Fai struggled and tried to pry himself free from its grip, but it was too strong.

Syaoran reacted immediately and rushed through the dirt, only to be hit back again with the creatures free hand.

"Dammit!" Kurogane gripped his sword tightly. When the demon saw Kurogane, he gripped Fai tighter, causing him to yell out in pain.

His first thought was to call out for Kurogane, even though he would never normally yell for help. He tried to speak, but could only choke out blood.

"K...Kuro...h-help...please..." He said in a soft whisper. The ninja growled. Of course he just HAD to save the day, again.

With great haste, he jumped up and swung his sword, completely chopping the arm off of the demon and releasing Fai. The hand opened up and Fai fell out with a loud thump onto the unforgiving ground.

"Ow..." the mage whimpered as he stood to his feet and rubbed his back. Of course the brutal nin didn't have the decency to catch the poor victimized magician, he had to be all like "no, take care of yourself." like usual.

Even with the chance that the demon would attack again, the younger kid ran to his friend's aid, helping him stand up properly after that nasty fall. "Are you okay, Fai-san?" He asked with some worry in his voice.

"Yeah...I think so, any way." Fai grabbed onto Syaoran for support and regained his balance. When they returned their attention to the beast, something white and glowing slowly floated down from its arm and into the hands of Syaoran.

He gripped it tightly, then opened his hand. It was the feather they had been looking for.

The demon grabbed its bleeding arm, it was frustrated, that much was clear. Kurogane prepared for it to attack again, but it just growled loudly and fled. It was obvious it was spent of its energy, and it did not want to be injured further.

"We got it..." Syaoran smiled once the demon was out of view. "Yes, now let's take it back to Sakura-chan." Fai closed his eyes and tilted his head, a gesture that told Syaoran that he was happy for him.

Kurogane didn't say anything, just looked back at the demon that was now gone. His gaze followed its tracks. He seemed to be a bit distracted by something.

"Something wrong, Oh great ninja?" Fai teased. Mokona jumped in, landing himself on Syaoran's shoulder with a slight blush on his white fur. "Kuro-puu's upset with himself!" He giggled.

Fai looked at Kurogane with a bit of playful sadness. "But why?" Kurogane looked at the others stares with a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Yep yep! He is upset because he let Fai get hurt!" Fai chuckled.

"Oh Mokona, we all know that already! Kuro-bon is just too nice of a man!" He smiled sweetly and also hid a blush on his cheeks.

"Tch, whatever you little porkbun, I'm leaving. And stop making those stupid remarks!" He turned away and started to head home, trying to ignore the two idiots squeals.

The other three just gave each other a teasing smile and walked behind the taller man.


	5. Alcohol

It was just getting to be around eight in the morning when the four got back into town after their little fight with that demon. By this time almost everyone was out and walking around, going to the store, work, or whatever.

The air started to warm up a bit as the day grew older, but not enough for Syaoran, apparently.

"Maaan, it's so cold!" He cuddled his coat as close as he could to his chest and buried his face into it.

"Okay, kid, we get it! You have said it ten times, SHUT UP!" Kurogane shouted at him, an angered vein popping up in his temple.

Syaoran just looked at him with a sad puppy face, like he was just punched in the face.

"Eerr..." Kurogane looked away a but embarrassed that he had an outburst. Fai smiled lightly.

"Aww, look at that face. How can you yell at that?" Mokona suddenly jumped down from Syaoran's shoulder and hopped off to the left, where a small store was located. "Huh? Mokona?" Syaoran watched as he jumped away and started to follow, as well did the others.

"Mokona found Kuro-puppy's love~" The rabbit thing exclaimed as it took a leap inside the store. Syaoran ran in after him. "Hey, wait Mokona!"

Kurogane and Fai stood outside the building and looked up at the sign with question. It read "Buckies Liquor Love" The both looked at each other with tasteful-lust. They knew exactly what they were going to do.

"The beer here is good, let's see about the liquor, shall we?" Kurogane said, following the two inside. "Let's hope it's less...arousing." Fai giggled to himself at his inside joke and walked in as well.

Inside it was brightly lit, about every inch of the store was white-and just white. Save the floor, which was gray- never mind, that was just a shadow. That was also white. People scattered around, looking from aisle to aisle, searching for the drink of their choice. Each stand held single bottles of different flavours and brands, they all looked like they just came from an antique store from the 80s. 'Hippies, the store must be run by hippies' Kurogane thought to himself as he began his search. The other two stood next to each other.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you guys to drink this much?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah...I see what you mean, but don't worry, we can handle our alcohol." Fai smiled at him for a second, then walked off. It was a bit of a dark smile, Syaoran thought, and he got a bit worried. He stood at the counter and waited for his friends to return.

He turned around to see a teen aged looking woman- or man? Maybe 16 or 17 who was working at the desk. He was a bit short with bright purple eyes and jet black hair. He had a surprisingly slim girlish figure. He looked down at the kid standing by him, he was resting his elbows against the surface of the desk, his chin in his hands, and a smile on his girlish face.

Syaoran just looked at him with a blank stare. Man, he was creepy. The teen winked at the kid and blew a kiss at him. At that instant, Syaoran was gone, off ti catch up with the others.

Kurogane already had about ten bottles in his arms. "Whoa, how many are you planning on buying?" The auburn hair male asked.

"As many as we can carry." The ninja replied with a smirk. "You know, they have baskets up front for that stuff." Fai announced, leaning against one of the shelves.

"Ah? Really? Kid go get six of them, now." Kurogane had an idea, and Syaoran knew it. "Really? Jeez." He said softly, walking away to go do what he was told.

"Ok, so I say about ten bottles can fit in each basket...there are three of us, two baskets each, that would be...Sixty bottles."

"Haha...Kuro-tan is so good at math." Fai giggled and turned around to meet the gaze of purple. He was caught off guard and stumbled back a bit. It was the same employer who was flirting with Syaoran.

"Oh, well, hello there..." He smiled awkwardly. "Hey baby." He replied in a soft but cruel male voice.

"Ahah...Yeah...Bye!" Fai's smile faded as he turned around and rushed past Kurogane.

When the raven haired man saw Fai run off in front of him, he turned around. "What the-..." The same guy was now all over Kurogane. He had his arm wrapped around his waist and the other was freely searching Kurogane's chest.

"Mmm, big and tough, just how I like them." He licked his lips. The same vein that pulsed in his temple before returned. "Why you little-!" Kurogane pushed the disturbed man off him and nailed him in the gut. Not hard enough to really hurt him, but just enough so that he could get away.

Before the teen regained his footing, the ninja was gone, out of sight and left the pervert alone with no one but an old man holding up a condom, making butterfly eyes at him.

"Damn, no wonder no one comes here!" Kurogane said to himself out loud.

-

About ten minutes of searching for the perfect liquor, they each had a basket full of bottles. Though Syaoran was having a little trouble with his load. He kept tripping and almost falling due to the heaviness.

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright? Do you need help?" Fai asked as he set his baskets up onto the counter so he could pay for them.

"Oh no no, I am fine! I can handle it!" The kid said, putting his by Fai's and whipping the sweat from his brow. Kurogane rolled his eyes. 'They are such girls...'

-

It was around nine at night when they finally got home. Sakura was there waiting and worried, but once they showed her the feather and fell asleep, everything went back to the little treasure they had brought home. (And I am sorry I haven't had Sakura in the story yet...She will show soon I promise!)

Kurogane popped open the first bottle. "Well, let's rock!" he said holding up the bottle and chugging it down. "Yeah!" Syaoran said happily. Fai just mearly rolled his eyes at the two and sipped on an open bottle he got.

He glanced over at Kurogane, wondering if he should be drinking after what happened last month. The ninja looked over at the blond, who was too busy with his drink to notice his friend. When he did catch his glance, he paused.

"What?" He said, a bit too harshly for his style. "Well, I was just thinking that you shouldn't be drinking like that if you're sick, is all." Fai twitched. He's telling HIM not to drink? Seriously?

Fai glared daggers at Kurogane. "Uh, never mind." He looked away a bit scared for his life. The mage gulped down his bottle and seemed a bit calmer.

The frightened look on the ninja's face faded. Damn, Fai is scary when he's angry. "Jeez, you're acting like a girl PMSing." He commented. Bad move by Kurogane.

The ninja closed his eyes, then opened them just in time to see a half empty bottle nail him in the forehead. The bottle shattered against his head, causing the liquid inside of it to explode in a rush.

The blow caused him to fall backwards off his chair. The mage hovered over the fallen ninja, twitching like crazy. Both Syaoran and Kurogane looked at Fai like he just grew cat ears and a cute tail to match.

Mokona thought it was a game and started laughing while bouncing up and down. "Kuro-puu got it good that time!"

Kurogane just looked at the blonde a bit terrified. Usually he would never apologize, but he felt like it was needed at a time like this. "I'm...Sorry?"

Fai then smiled like the anger was never there. "It's okay!" He sat down, closed his eyes, and brought another bottle up to his lips.

Syaoran and Kurogane slowly looked at each other with wide eyes, both sure that they were thinking the same thing. "What was that about?!"


	6. The Talk

It was around three am. The normal person would be asleep around this time. But no one said our little bishi was normal. Ever since that night two months ago...When the two of them got drunk, it hasn't been the same.

Fai hasn't gotten any sleep at all. "It's so weird..." The ninja was still oblivious to what had happened. And when he looked back on it, Fai wouldn't have changed a thing. The fact is, he had stepped over that line that he had drawn for himself. He told himself not to get involved with anyone. So then why was he feeling this way towards Kurogane?

He shifted from being on his side to laying on his back. He stared up at the wall in his room while he rubbed the side of his aching stomach. Why was he feeling so sick? Whatever he got a few weeks ago should have went away by now, or so he thought.

Fai wasn't completely focused on his illness, however. His mind kept drawing images of a certain black haired ninja.

"I should tell him..." He began to talk out loud. "But what if he gets mad at me? No...He shouldn't, after all, it's not my fault...On the other hand, he would probably say that I should have stopped him...On another hand..oh wait, that's three hands, that doesn't work. Unless it's an alien hand! (poor thing is so confused) Alright, on another, alien, hand, he knows he's much stronger than me, so maybe he would feel bad about it...Oh...I have no idea what to do any more..." He shifted back onto his side, feeling more discomfort in his stomach.

"He deserves to know...But I deserve to live...Oh stop it Fai, it's not like he's going to kill you...Probably." After much debating, he decided to go with his gut and tell him how he really felt, and about that one fateful night.

"Okay, I can't keep hiding it!" He shot up from his laying position and stood up. Much too quickly, though. His head began to swim in the darkness and his vision blurred a bit. But that didn't stop him from pacing out his door and right into Kurogane's room.

The ninja was fast asleep, not moving at all, like usual. Fai began to question whether he should proceed. It would be rude to wake him up now. Wait, what was he thinking? After all the rude things Kurogane has done?

He cautiously walked up to the sleeping male. "Kurogane...?" He whispered.

"Nng..." He moved a little and twitched his eyes. Fai guessed that he was only half asleep. "What the hell Fai? What do you want?" Well, there was one rude thing...

"It's just...I wanted to tell you something." Fai looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Kurogane growled in response.

"I think I have waited long enough. It's important. It need to be said now." Kurogane sat up slowly and waited for the mage to continue. Fai took a deep breath and prepared himself for the reaction that was to come from the nin.

"Kurogane...I'm just going to get right to the point, no more beating around the bush this time. I've been thinking, and Kurogane, I think I l-..." He suddenly stopped in mid sentence when he felt the room spin around him.

"What?" Kurogane asked a bit confused. Then something happened that he wasn't expecting. Fai dropped to the floor in pain and gasped. He gripped his stomach in pain.

Kurogane rushed over to him within a second, wrapped an arm around his waist, and helped him up. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked a bit concerned. Fai closed his eyes tightly, the pain was unbearable.

"I feel...sick..." He spoke in a little whimper. Kurogane lifted him up and carried him bridal style. "That's it, I've had enough of this shit, you're going to the doctor whether you like it or not."

fai buried his face deep into Kurogane's chest, tears brimming his eyes. "Okay..." He fought the urge to cry right then and there, from both the pain, and the happiness he was feeling from being in Kurogane's arms.


	7. Doctor

After Kurogane brought Fai back to his room, he told him to rest, which he happily obliged to. Even though the magician wanted to kick himself for not being able to tell Kurogane how he really felt, he actually slept well after the pain subsided.

The next morning, around 8:15, he walked out of his room and was greeted by Sakura's warm smile and Syaoran's gentle eyes, his most favorite way of waking up.

"Good morning, Fai-san!" Sakura shouted cheerfully. Fai gladly gave a smile back. "Good morning yourself, Sakura-chan."

Syaoran quietly took a seat on the couch in the living room while Sakura took the job of cleaning the kitchen that was connected to the living room, the bedrooms were just down the hallway.

"Are you feeling any better?" Syaoran asked Fai. "Oh, you're sick?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Oh, no, it's fine...I'm feeling a lot better." He lied through his teeth, giving a reassuring smile.

"Oh, that's good." Sakura replied. "I took a chance today and made breakfast! Would you like some?" She asked happily.

Fai sat down at the long counter where he usually used to serve meals. "Sure! I would love some." He folded his hands up and rested his elbows on the counter, laying his chin on his hands.

"Great!" She placed a plat in front of the mage. The contents of the plate looked a bit like yellow vomit. Fai figured it was eggs, but the green pepper in it...and was that onion his smelled?

Fai put a hand over his mouth and dashed towards the bathroom. Sakura made a depressed face. "Is it...Really that bad?"

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKF-(new break :P)

Fai waked out of the house to head to the hospital like Kurogane had ordered. Sakura and Syaoran had offered to go with him, but he just said that he could go alone.

He was about to shut the door when he felt it jam. He turned around to see the cause if it, and found a tall black haired man blocking the door. Fai smiled sillyly.

"Good morning, Kuro-cutie! You going out?"

"No, I'm just coming with you to the doctors.

Fai cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why Kurogane would want to come with in, but he was happy to have some company.

"Alright, then let's go." He beamed a bright smile.

They walked down the street, glancing at the passing people, though Kurogane didn't pay much mind.

The hospital wasn't too far from the house, which was good. Fai looked down at his feet in thought. Kurogane noticed this and started at him.

"Hey, what's up with you, Blondie?" Fai suddenly looked up at him. "What do you mean by "Blondie"?" He switched from being happy, to spacy, to irritated. 'Shit...' Kurogane should have known better than to test him and say what he was going to say next.

"It's just you act all zoned out, like a blonde. You know what they say, blondes are dumb."

Fai snapped. "IT'S NOT LIKE I CHOSE TO BE BLONDE! And the color of someone's hair has nothing to do with their intelligence! I am very smart!"

"What is with you?!" Kurogane's eyes slightly widened. fai's face went from anger to sadness. Oh god, here it comes...

"I don't..." tears started to form around his eyes as he came to a stop and rubbed his eyes. Kurogane also stopped and help up his hands quickly with a scared face.

"Now, don't cry! I didn't mean it...Really!" fai sniffled. "I'm such a baby..." He thought to himself as he walked off. He seemed to go back to normal, but Kurogane could still tell there was some tension left in him.

They walked quietly to the hospital. It only took five minutes to reach their destination, but when they approached the building, they both looked up at the tall structure. It was big, and white...too white. fai looked around. The town actually was very depressing. The buildings had no color, and there weren't any flowers or anything to liven up the place. It was just a dull area.

When the pair stepped into the building, however, that's when the whiteness took over their eyes. Kurogane stood out like a gangster with a group of business men. Everything was a faded white, it was like heaven, but more depressing. The floors, walls, the chairs, everything, even the desk, which a young beautiful looking male sat, was white.

Across from the desk was a child-looking teen with black hair and light gray-blue eyes and a small frame.

The two men walked up the the reception desk. Kurogane decided to be the parent and take control, which was fine with Fai, since he was feeling light headed at that moment.

"We need to see a doctor." He demanded sternly. The man behind the deck looked yo at him from behind his large classes.

"Why of course, is this an emergency?" He asked.

"Not really. But I'm getting sick of this guys bitching and sickness!" Kurogane pointed at Fai over his shoulder with his thumb. Fai gave him a "why would you say it like that?" glare.

"Right...Well, it's good for you that we're not busy today, I will get your doctor for you. Now, do you have a medical card with you? I've never seen you before, so are you new?"

Kurogane crossed his arms. "Well...Yeah, we are knew, so no, we don't have a medical card for this town."

The man nodded and got out some paper work, handing it to Kurogane. "What the hell is this?!" He shouted, seeing how bulky it was. He yelled so loud it made the only two patients, an elderly couple, and the other worker look over at him.

Kurogane just ignored them and looked through the packet. Fai leaned over Kurogane's shoulder to get a peek at it.

"Don't worry, the doctor will see you without that done, but you will have to get it turned back in if you wish to have a medical card. Also, this check-up may be a little expensive without it." He smiled a little.

"Whatever...Not like it matters...This is such a pain."The receptionist pressed a button on a little monitor looking thing with yellow lights on it.

The two stood quiet for a seconds, then an average sized man with a long white coat rushed down to where they were at. He had chin-length black hair and soft deep green eyes.

"Yes, something the matter?" The doctor asked with a light and careful voice.

"Gentlemen, this is Doctor Katsuki Minamota." The man at the desk introduced.

"But please, just call me Doctor Katsuki, I don't very much like my last name. Any way, I'm sure you called me for a reason?" He looked them over.

"You two must be new to this town, or else I would have recognized you. That's one of my specialties. Well, just come with me and I will get you two helped out."

They both nodded and followed the doctor down the hall and through the door off to the left. Katsuki picked up a pen and a clipboard as he sat down at his desk. "Alright, who are we checking out today?"

Kurogane pointed at Fai. "Ah, yes. The lovely blonde gentleman. Go on sit down." The doctor motioned for Fai to have a seat on the table looking bed by the wall.

Fai walked over and hopped up onto it. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor got his pen ready. Fai was about to open his mouth to speak, but Kurogane butted it.

"He's been getting sick every morning for the past three weeks, plus he's always dizzy, and has this strange appetite that isn't normal for him. And the fact that he's been moody, which is abnormal also." He finished his sentence with a grunt and folded his arms.

Fai, for the 100th time, glared at the ninja. He could have spoken for himself, he's not a child. "I see, is there anything else?" The mage looked back at Katsuki.

"Yes. I usually sleep on my stomach, but recently it's been getting uncomfortable." As they both spoke, the doctor wrote down what they were saying.

"Ok. Any weight gain or loss?"

"Well-" Fai started, but was once again interrupted by the rude swordsman.

"He's been eating like crazy! Of course he has!" Fai felt like Kurogane was calling him fat, which made him feel very self-conscious. He sighed deeply.

"Alright, and what is it like when you get dizzy?" Kurogane couldn't answer that, so he had to let Fai say it.

"My head starts to feel real light, then my stomach feels like something is ripping my insides out, then I feel weak. Most of the time I throw up, but sometimes I just feel extremely nauseous."

"Do you smoke or drink?" He asked.

"I don't smoke, but...I do drink once an awhile, not very much, and I wouldn't have been this sick for so long any way."

The doctor nodded. "Ok. Are you on any medication, or on a diet that has changed recently?"

"No."

"Do you know of any type of physical illness that you have?"

"I have been perfectly healthy all my life. I've just started feeling sick." Well, healthy for all his life...unless you would count that time when he was locked up and starved for nearly months.

"Hmm...That's strange, I would say it's the flu, but you shouldn't get moody or hungry from that. I will subscribe you some medication for your stomach pains, and we can run some tests." He started scribbling down some words on a small note then ripped it out.

"Give this to the receptionist, he will get you a bottle of pills. Then go fill out some work at the desk. We will have you do a blood test first." He handed the paper to Kurogane then walked over to Fai.

"Can you lay down for me, please?" He asked with a smile. Fai slowly laid down. The doctor grabbed a pair of gloves out of the drawer and slipped them on. Kurogane watched with wonder as Katsuki lifted Fai's shirt up to view his stomach. He poked around his waist and midsection.

After some few minutes of checking him later, they were done and head to take the blood test. Fai sat in the waiting room while Kurogane did all the paper work and got the medicine.

Fai looked around and saw that same elderly couple holding hands, sitting side by side in the bench like chairs. The woman looked frail and weak. The man was holding her closely and burying his face into her white curls.

The mage watched them, a sudden wanting filled into his heart. "Hey, I got it, are you ready to go to the testing room?" Kurogane walked in, scaring Fai out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah...I am." Fai got up and they followed the man at the desk direction and went down the hall. There was a woman waiting there. Her name tag read "Suitaka Monamota." Katuki's wife maybe?

"Hello, how are you?" She asked with a bit of a depressed look. "You must have met my idiotic brother, Katsuki. He's your doctor, right?" She grabbed Fai's arm and made him stand by a door. His sister? She doesn't seem like him at all. But they do look alike.

"Yes, we did." Fai smiled. "How nice...Now, if you don't mind, I need a urine sample." Fai cringed. How nasty. He had to take Syaoran and Sakura to the doctors before in a different world, so he knew what was coming.

The nurse handed him a small cup and opened the door behind him, which he figured out was the bathroom. Kurogane walked in and stood by the chair in the room that had the arm rest-like thing on it,

Fai came back about two minutes later. "God, what the hell took you so long?" Kurogane asked as Suitake grabbed Fai once again and made him sit down in the chair."

"Oh hush..." Fai gave a slight nervous but teasing smile. He new what was coming next, and he honestly did not like it.

Fai sat with his arm spread out facing up. Suitake tied a large white stretchy band around his upper arm. It was really tight, and was practically crushing his bone.

She turned around and grabbed a tray that had a shot, a needle, and some plastic tubes on it and grabbed the shot, placing the needle inside it. Fai instantly paled. 'ok..It's ok...It's not going to be that bad...it's just a little needle, I've been through worse than this...' Fai smile and told himself, trying to calm down.

"Ok, you're going to feel a pinch." She told him as she pushed the slim metal into his arm and straight into his delicate vein. "Ah!" Fai found himself clinging to Kurogane's hand for support.

"Sorry." The nurse said and kindly shoved it in deeper, making Fai wince in pain.

"Mage, you're a grown man, act like it!" Kurogane shouted, but surprisingly didn't pull away from him, instead he let him hold onto his hand.

She wiggled the needle around his arm. "Can't seem to find it...I had it. Hold on." Fai felt the needle poking around in places it shouldn't be, and he tried so hard not to whine.

"I'm going to have to do the other arm." She told him in a monotone voice.

Great! Here we go again. She did the process again, but this time she actually got to the vein, much to Fai's relief.

"Just a little pressure." She warned as she clicked the beaker into the shot and started filling it up with blood. Fai gripped onto Kurogane's hand harder.

'Oh god...The needle is in my arm...extracting blood...from my vein!' He was calm through the second part, but this thought made him squirm a little and he quickly closed his eyes.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

It took about three minutes to get his blood, since they were trying to calm Fai down. Though it felt more like an hour, at least to the mage.

After they were done, the two travelers left the hospital. On the way they talked about what it could be. Lots of things came up. A serious case of the flu, tape worm, cancer(Kurogane brought that up and made Fai almost faint)

They were both puzzled by this strange illness, but they both hoped they would find out what was soon.


	8. Bitter Sweet Love

Two days past since Fai and Kurogane visited the hospital. The magician found himself anxious to know why he was so sick. He sat at the kitchen table, hands folded on the table and eyes focused on his hands.

Kurogane and Syaoran sat across the other side, watching their friend's face fall right before their eyes. He was getting more depressed, which worried both of them, though Kurogane would never admit it.

Syaoran tried to reassure Fai that everything was going to be ok, but he didn't seem to listen to him. Fai's mind was whirling down a wind shaft of emotions, and he just wanted to waves of pain to stop.

The youngest opened his mouth to speak after what seemed like an hour of silence, when the phone hanging on the wall by Fai went off, breaking the silence for the kid.

"I got it." Fai said a bit sadly and grabbed the phone, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, then waited for the person to speak.

The other two tried to listen in, but it was hard to heard. The most they heard was a soft muffled "Fai?"

"Yes." The mage said back. Whoever was on the phone continued to talk, but the other two couldn't make anything out.

Fai paused for a second, his eyes widened when the man was done speaking. "...Are you sure?" Kurogane and Syaoran looked at eachother, then back at Fai.

"What's wrong, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked. The blonde's face struck horror, he dropped the phone and made a mad dash out the door and into the darkness of the freezing cold rain.

Kurogane and Syaoran ran after him. When Fai got out into the yard, he collapsed onto the ground. Luckily Kurogane was quick enough to reach him and he caught him.

The ninja turned him onto his back and supported him with his knee. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked him. It was like Fai didn't hear him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, saying "No, no, no...This can't be happening..."

Syaoran knelt by them. "Please, tell us what's wrong!" Fai buried his face into Kurogane's chest and grabbed onto his shirt. He started sobbing and quietly whispered.

"What?" Syaoran asked, not being about to tell what he said. He figured Kurogane heard him though, because he had the same face Fai just had a few seconds ago.

Fai spoke louder. "I...I'm...pregnant." He choked on a sob and rested the side of his face against Kurogane's chest. The world started to leave his mind, and his body went numb.

Syaoran's eyes went wide as well. "B..But how?" He almost shouted. Fai just shook his head. "A more important question, who's is it?" Kurogane stepped in. Fai slowly looked up at the man who asked the question.

"Oh no, don't look at me, it's not mine." He denied. Fai gripped harder on Kurogane's shirt. "I'm sure it is...one hundred percent..."

"No, it's impossible!" He shouted.

"You remember...when we drank that night, about two months ago?" Fai said softly, putting his head down in shame.

"Yeah..."

"You...you went to asleep, but you said you didn't remember an event before that..."

It was Kurogane's turn to feel ashamed. "I...we...?" He wasn't even sure what to say at that moment.

"You over-powered me...and we had sex. I couldn't stop you." Kurogane felt something flutter in his stomach, guilt?

'I really...raped him? I don't even remember it..' He stood up, picking Fai up bridal style. "We should stay in this world, just until it's born...It would be dangerous for him to travel in the condition, and he already has a doctor here who knows about it." Syaoran said quietly.

"Right.." Kurogane agreed with him. He turned around and started to walk back inside with Fai in his arms. He needed to get the mage out of the rain.

Fai stayed quiet, remembering what the doctor had told him. "I estimate you to be about two months along. Be careful with what you do from now on." That's what he had told him. What was he going to do now?

'This is awful..' He thought to himself. It was going to make everything harder now. Looking for the feather, fighting...and more importantly, with Kurogane..

The ninja slowly walked into Fai's room and gently laid him down on his bed. The magician turned his head away in embarrassment. Everything would have been fine if this thing didn't have to take control. He would be fine, Kurogane wouldn't have found out what had happened, they could have just lived normally. Well, forget that plan.

Kurogane sat down on Fai's bed. He studied Fai for a few seconds. He decided to break the silence that was choking his sanity.

"You're sure you're with child?" He asked. His response was a slow nod. "And it's really mine?" Another nod.

Kurogane was shocked, to say the least. He had no idea what to think about sleeping with his best MALE friends, much less knocking him up.

"Well then...I have no choice but to protect you for the child. But, get one thing clear, I can't, nor will I love you like a normal father would. We will never be a real family. But I will be there for you, for the kid." Fai's eyes widened by what he said.

Kurogane didn't even bother to hear what he had to say, he just stood up and made his way out the door.

Fai felt so vulnerable. He knew this was going to happen. He just basically got rejected. Kurogane had no feelings for him, and he never will, he wasn't surprised at all.

He began thinking of the possibilities that he could do. Get rid of it? No, that's out of the question, he would never kill an innocent unborn human. What about adoption? Yeah, that sounded best. He wouldn't have to deal with taking care of it or the awkwardness between him and Kurogane. Plus, it would go to a good, REAL, family.

Wait...Kurogane...Shouldn't he get his consent too? 'Oh who cares, he doesn't...'

Fai decided it, he would have the child, and put it up for adoption. He figured it would be best to keep the plan a secret from the others, just until he's ready to tell them.


	9. Gentle

"How is Fai-san doing lately?" Sakura chirped as she washed the dishes. "He's fine, but really moody and sick." Kurogane answered, leaning back into the sofa.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to have a new travelers." Syaoran stated with a smile.

Syaoran was a little unsure about how he felt about a guy having a child, but after he got over the shock, he was really happy. And of course Sakura was happy right when she heard about the news.

It had been a long four weeks since Fai got that call. "It's already three months? That means that there is only six more to go, right? You must be so excited!" Sakura said to Kurogane.

"Yeah, I guess..." He replied back quietly. "Where is Fai-san any way?" Syaoran spoke up.

"He's asleep." Kurogane started, "He's been so exhausted." The ninja was right, Fai had been tired lately. Mainly because he was just losing energy because of the baby, but also from being depressed. He would never let anyone know that the whole time they have been traveling he had been depressed, though he knew that Mokona and Kurogane already knew.

Being depressed made him tired, and that was why he always tried to avoid fighting and physical work as much as he could.

Honestly, Fai just wanted to be alone, but of course Kurogane got worried about him and wanted to check on him every now and then, so the mage couldn't get away from him.

"I hope he feels better soon. I haven't seen him in days." Syaoran stated.

"I'm going to go check and see how he is." Kurogane stood up. He really did want to make sure Fai was ok. But just for the child. Right?

He walked into Fai's room, just to find him asleep. Big surprise. He stopped and really took the time to look at him.

It was dark in the room, since it was getting to be ten at night. Also, the curtains were drawn back, so the moon light was pouring into the room, filling it with an earthly glow that sand into the core of each object. The room was still and quiet.

Fai laid unmoving in his bed. The covers were tossed carelessly half way off the bed. He laid in a way that his hips were tilted sideways but his torso was flat on the bed. One pale slim hand rested on his cheek, palm facing towards the wall, head cocked gingerly into the pillow.

Kurogane's eyes trailed down Fai's body. His other hand was placed in a way that his finger tips were just grazing his stomach. That's when Kurogane noticed it, a slight bump forming in Fai's abdomen.

"So I guess he really wasn't lying..." He took a few more seconds to glance at Fai's features, he looked like an angel, without the wings.

'I should go before I wake him.' Kurogane turned around and headed for the door. But something stopped him. He slowly turned back around; something both Fai and Syaoran said to him came to his mind. They both told him he should be "gentle".

Cautiously, he walked back over to Fai's side and bent down on his knees. His eyes going from Fai's face to his stomach. He took his hand and remissly reached for Fai's stomach. But stopped when he realized what he was doing. He receded his hand. 'I shouldn't...I might hurt it...' He knew that he needed to control his strength, and he knew that when he reached out for him just now, he wasn't taking it very carefully.

Syaoran's voice came into his head. "Shouldn't you learn to be a little more gentle?"

There was also that time he remembered back in that country with that evil lord and that lady with the acid water. He hit Fai in the gut to save him from the attacking acid. Fai told him to be a little more gentle about it. Well...Kurogane wasn't going to strike Fai in the stomach any time soon.

He hesitantly continued to reach out and touched the tips of his fingers to the skin as softly as he could. He then gradually placed his palm on the little bump and caressed his stomach.

'He feels so soft and fragile...' The ninja blushed a tad, but wasn't sure why. He felt a sudden happiness overflow his emotions, and he found himself smiling for real for the first time in a long time.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

The next morning, Syaoran got worried because Kurogane had never come out of Fai's room. he lightly creaked the door open and peeked his head into the room, careful not to wake anyone up that may be asleep.

"Kurogane-san? Are you in here?" He whispered. Then when he caught a glimpse of the sight before him, he smiled. Kurogane had fallen asleep, his head resting gently against Fai's stomach, and his arm around Fai's midsection protectively. Syaoran decided to leave the two alone. He didn't find it right to wake Kurogane up.


	10. Explanation

Another long week had passed, and to Fai it felt like things weren't going anywhere. He began to question his true feelings for Kurogane.

Alone, he sat on his bed, his new favorite place ever since what had happened. He thought to himself. At first he thought that maybe he just had a little crush for the ninja. But after all that time that he has spent with him, protecting him, even if it was just for the kid.

Maybe he really loves him? "I do believe I have fallen for my friend..." He whispered quietly to himself. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked down into the darkness. (Ever realize that the chapters are almost always at night?)

"I just wish he would feel the same way..." He felt like shrinking and disappearing forever at that moment. It's not easy having feelings for your best friend, who's the same gender as you, PLUS has no feelings for you whatsoever.

"Fai-san, come quick!" Sakura's sudden shouting brought him out of his little world. He immediately shot up and ran into the living room, nervous that something bad had happened.

When he reached the room where the yelling was coming from, he saw an image of Yuuko being created from the translator on Mokona's head. Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane were all sitting around, waiting.

"Oh...What's wrong?" Fai asked curiously. If Yuuko was there, she had something to say. "Thank you for joining us, sit." Yuuko commanded with her usual metallic tone. Fai did as he was told and sat down next to Kurogane on the floor.

"So, I heard there was going to be a new traveler soon." She smiled at Fai, who is return looked away in embarrassment.

"I have something to say about that, though. Just a little advice that I think you should follow." She said in a more serious voice.

"This inbreeding is very rare, not just because it's from two males. But because very few children have been born from a high class magician and a ninja. This child could very well be even stronger than the two of you by times it's 15. If I were you, I would protect it, if nothing else but to find the feathers, whenever it's born I think that it could-" Kurogane stood up and interrupted her by yelling.

"You will not use MY child as some damn weapon!" Yuuko sighed and stated. "Kurogane, you do not understand the amount of power this child could produce at age 2! I'm just trying to help you, why can't you just take that? Now, I will be going"

"Wait!" Fai also stood up before she left. Yuuko looked down at him.

"Please...Tell me how this is possible! I want to know how this happened so I can figure out what I need to do!"

"I already gave you enough free information, a question like that will require a cost." She stated monotone voice.

"Alright...What do you want?" Fai asked, not really caring at this point on what he had to give up.

"When the child is born, it will have a defect of some sort. Nothing major, but I know you want the child to be healthy. So, that is the price." Fai nodded. He honestly didn't care whether the child lived or died, just as long as it wasn't his fault. But he did want it alive so he could give it up.

"Your magic. You might not use it, but it's still there, and it's still very strong. This country has air dripping in magic. The normal person wouldn't really notice it, so they wouldn't be affected. But a mage would. When your increasing magic combined with the magic in this country, it turned into something more than just regular magic. And when Kurogane's...erm...DNA penetrated and mixed in with Fai's magic, it created a being inside of Fai."

Sakura smiled. "A true miracle." Fai looked down in thought as Yuuko turned around and the hologram disappeared. At least it explained a few things.

Kurogane came up behind Fai and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Fai look up at him confused. They stared at each other without talking for a few seconds.

Syaoran decided to interrupt the awkwardness.

"Well, I'm glad we settled everything and cleared that up. We should all get some rest, it's almost midnight." Everyone nodded. Syaoran left, followed by Sakura.

Fai looked back at Kurogane and smiled, then walked away. The ninja wondered what he was thinking, and why he was being so weird, but decided it would be best to just wade it out and see how it goes in due time.

The next thought came to his mind was; what kind of defect did that witch do to my child? Kurogane cursed himself for not stopping Fai when he had the chance to. Of course, he could just ask, but he knew that would require payment too.


	11. Eating Problem

For the next two months, Kurogane decided he should monitor Fai's health. Five months and he hardly even looked like he was carrying a child.

With his shirt on, and without a coat, you can tell just a little that was was gaining weight.

It made a certain ninja worry that something was wrong with the child, that maybe it was ill, or something. But when he approached Fai about it, he just got mad and walked away. Kurogane wasn't sure what his problem was though.

"Why are you upset with me?" Kurogane asked as he walked up to Fai, who was reading a book on the living room couch.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with the child. " Fai sat the book down on the end table.

"Don't bother me." He said in a somewhat calm but irritated voice. He stood up. He figured it would be pointless in telling him that he was upset that he thinks Kurogane only cares about the child, not him.

"Well, I don't care what you say, you should be a lot bigger than you are, we are going to the hospital."

Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm and forced him up. Surprisingly, he was as gentle as he could be. Fai could barely feel that he was making him get up.

"Kuro-WHA!" The ninja then quickly but carefully picked him up bridal style.

"I've..uh...Read some books, and heard that pregnant women's ankles get swollen and sore around this time, so you don't have to walk." He said in his normal irritated tone.

Fai really wanted to yell, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I'M NOT A WOMAN! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN, YOU BIG FUCKTARD!" But he decided to go with a simple "Um...Ok..." instead, and blinked at the ninja a few times.

Fai went to the doctor once a week to check up on everything, so going now was going to be a hassle for him. He was getting to be tired of it.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKF

"Alright, what's wrong?" Katsuki asked brightly as Fai sat down on the bed thingy.(Really need to know what that's called)

Kurogane stood by Fai with his arms crossed. "Well...I didn't really want to come, but Kuro-Daddy here is worried." Fai closed his eyes and smiled.

Kurogane blushed at the nickname. When Fai called him that before, he got pissed, but now that name struck truth.

"I see...What's the problem?" The doctor asked again.

"I guess I haven't been gaining any weight, and Kuro-tan thought that maybe something was wrong." Katsuki stood up.

"Oh, I'm sure everything is just fine. You came here just five days ago, and it was fine. Have you been eating the recommended amount of nutrition I told you?"

Fai looked away embarrassed. "Well...No...I hardly have been eating at all."

Katsuki sighed a little and smiled. "The child it growing, just slowly because you're underweight. You need to help it get the nutrients it needs by eating every day. That will keep it healthy." The two travelers nodded in union.

"Thank you, I will do that." Fai said standing up. "That's all for today gentlemen, you may go. Come back any time you need to."

Kurogane was relieved the child wasn't sick, but now he had something else to worry about.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKF

Kurogane stood in the kitchen in front of Fai. They both stood in front of each other, staring at each other. The air was silent as the two studied each other's movements.

"You have to eat." Kurogane stated, or more like commanded. He had to drag the shorter of the two into the kitchen; after much protest and kicking around, Kurogane just threw him over his shoulders and carried him.

"I'm not hungry." Fai replied back plainly. Kurogane knew he was going to say that, and at that moment he really didn't want to fight with the wizard.

"Do it, now. You have to. You heard what the doctor said."

Fai's face got red with anger. "I can take care of myself! You're not my mother! UGH! Never in my life have I seen anyone so bossy! No, you're not bossy! You're beyond that!" He kept going on and on, throwing his hands in the air to cause emphasis.

"I swear, you're more BITCHY than the Queen of Sheba! I mean, I know that you don't care about me, so don't bother! You're so selfish! I should just fu-" Fai's rambling was cut off when Kurogane crushed his lips against him.

Fai immediately shut up. But as quickly as it happened, Kurogane pulled back. Fai's eyes widened with confusion.

The ninja just simply looked at him and said, "eat, for me?"

Fai looked away and sighed. "...Fine!" He turned around to hide the huge blush creeping up on him. "I'll eat." Kurogane smirked. Now he knew that to do to make him listen.

Kurogane decided to take another step and grabbed him from behind, and pulled him into a hug. "Ah!" Fai shouted in surprise.

"Thanks, wizard." He said in a monotone voice, but it also held some sweetness.

Fai looked down and thought, 'This is going to be a long three months.'


	12. Insults

It was the next day after Kurogane and Fai had that little argument about eating. And even though Fai ended up eating just a little bit, Kurogane was happy that it was something.

With all the stress that had been wearing Kurogane down to the last ounce of energy he had, he decided to relieve some of that tension and relax. And what better way to relax but to go to a bar?(That's Kurogane's opinion, not mine, so don't go tell your parents that I told you to go to the bar because you're stressed out XD You guys are old enough to know that liquor doesn't do anything to relieve stress, Mountain Dew is a different story :D lawl)

The ninja bid a goodbye to Syaoran and Sakura, who were in the living room, and stepped out into the warmth of the summer air. The magic felt even greater in the summer, oppose to what it felt like in the chilly spring.

There were a lot of people walking around and going off to work. Work...

"Maybe I should get a job..." Kurogane said to himself out loud.

"That would be a good idea, unless you want us to run out of money." The ninja whipped around to see the cause of the obnoxious voice behind him.

"What are you doing?" He shouted when he saw a bright, and pregnant, blonde standing in front of him.

"I thought I'd tag along! I'm bored." Fai said in a happy tone and walked past Kurogane. The black haired man turned around with wide eyes and mouth gaped.

"Uh...You do realize I'm going to the bar, right?" He quickly caught up to the mage.

"Quite the coincidence! I was going to go as well!" Kurogane sighed and just let him come, he knew he should let him do whatever he wanted, unless he wanted to spent the rest of the day picking pieces of Fai's shoe out of his ass. Which was not a happy thought.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKF

The two men sat down in the cool bar. The stools they used were worn from the years, and anyone cold tell the place was old. Inside the building smelled of liquor, sweat, vomit, and sex. No one could tell you why, but ever since the place was built, there has been a room in the back where you could lounge and just engaged in open sexual contact.

Fai had only been there three times, and he remembers the first time he went there, he had no idea about that room, and was very surprised to what he found. He guess that in the old days that was the big thing for them.

Kurogane and Fai were in the front where people went before they headed to the back. The place where you got drunk at. There were tables that looked like a saloon in a cowboy movie, and a small stage in the middle of the room where a man in a tux and a tall lady with a dark dress sung together.

The bartender took a step from behind the long counter and stood in front of Kurogane.

"What would you like, sugar?" He spoke with a sexual but sweet Australian accent that was making the intoxicated girls pant over him like horny dogs.

His hair looked like cotton candy, pink on one side and blue on the other. It was parted into side bangs and came down to his chin. The left side clung to his face. His eyes were a bright, light blue. He was short, but they could tell he was at least 18. (Any requests for me to draw this hottie? ;D)

"Yeah, I'll just have a simple cup of Vodka." Kurogane said. He was in the mood for something strong. Fai perked up.

"Oh! Get me one too!" Kurogane looked over at Fai so fast he about snapped his neck.

"What?! Hell no! No way in hell, you idiot!" Fai frowned.

"A simple no would have been acceptable..." Kurogane sighed. "Sorry, I just really don't think it's a good idea for you to drink right now whatsoever, for at least the next three months- scratch that, the next year! I don't need to be trying to take care of a child with a drunk moron running around."

Kurogane turned his head and waited for his drink. Fai pouted, he folded his arms on the table and rested his chin in his arms.

As they sat quiet for a minute, a tall muscular man sat next to Fai. The two's eyes met. Fai wasn't sure why the man was staring at him funny, but he got an idea when he started to laugh.

"Wow, you should really lay off the beer, you're getting fat!" The mage blushed in embarrassment and looked away. The guy next to him continued to laugh and then shouted, "hey guys look and the fat Blondie over here!"

Fai rubbed his stomach. He wasn't THAT big, gosh. There were other guys in that bar that were bigger than him. But with him being pregnant, only his stomach was gaining weight, but the rest of his body remained skinny, so it did look weird. 'Good day to wear a damn belly shirt, idiot...' Fai covered his face with his hands and tried to ignore the man.

Kurogane, however, had enough of this guys blather mouth. He stood up and glared down at the man, who was about three inched shorter than him, but looked stronger. He LOOKED stronger.

"You better shut up right now, big mouth. Unless you want to lose a limb." The other man didn't listen.

"Whatever man! You look like you couldn't beat up a girl!" Kurogane rolled his eyes. He didn't have to prove shit to this guy, and honestly, he didn't care what he was saying about him.

"Why are you defending this fat ass reject?" He continued with his insane laughter.

Fai looked up at the two, and he knew from the look on Kurogane's face. That last statement did it. Kurogane cracked his knuckles.

"Why, you ask...? Simple, he's my boyfriend. So you better not say anything about him."

Fai's face turned red like a tomato. 'Boyfriend?!' The mage almost fainted, he felt real hot at that moment. 'He...said...boyfriend...WHAAAT?!'

"What are you doing to do? Get your fat ass lover over there to sit on me and crush me? HAHAHAH!" Fai quickly looked away as the man who was bullying him got whammed in the face by a very pissed off ninja.

'He deserved it..' He thought to himself. Kurogane waved his hand and wiped the blood off his fist. As for the other guy, he was on the floor crying and holding his bloody nose.

Everyone who was watching was cheering for Kurogane for taking down the toughest guy in the bar. Well, former toughest guy in the bar.

The bartender looked down at the hurt man, he had half a mind to kick him in his head. The man looked back up at him. "Well?! Aren't you going to kick him out for assaulting me?!"

The bartender took one of the glasses on the table and looked down at him with a disgusted look. "I saw what happened, don't act dumb. I'm not kicking him out, you ass." He huffed at him and turned around.

Kurogane quickly grabbed Fai's hand. "Let's go!"

"B-but, Kurogane..About what you said.." He just HAD to know what made the ninja say what he said.

"I said let's go! If you come on and forget all about what happened...I'll get you some pickles."

"Ohh!" Fai got happier at that and happily followed him.

Has anyone else besides me noticed that these chapters are getting shorter and more boring? I'mma have to get things kicking up.


	13. Protective Father

Fai:...So like...I'm pregnant, right? Because of magic?

Me: Yep!

Kurogane: Why do *I* have to be the father, every time?! Why can't it be...I don't know...Mokona?

Me: Because I said so. Besides, you're better at it.

Fai: I don't like always being the one knocked-up! D:

Me: Well Kurogane, would YOU rather be the MOTHER? .

Kurogane:...*thinks*... You're right, I'm better at being the father.

Fai: I haven't been this emotional since my king turned all psycho and killed everyone! *cries hystarically*

Kurogane: SHUT UP! No crying or I will go ninja on you!

Me: Is this dumb talkie-talkie thing just to make this seem longer?

Fai: Pretty much! :D

Kurogane: I thought you were upset!

Fai: How can I be upset, when there are RAINBOW UNICORNS?! 8'D

Kurogane: You have officially lost the last of your brain cells from this. Not that you had much any way.

Fai: Kurogane, buy me an albino penguin?

Kurogane: I'll buy you a f***ing bloody nose, that's what I'll buy ya!

Me: Hey, no threatening the pregnant man. _ Or I will cut off your skin with a butter knife and use it as a bath towel.

Kurogane:...Let's move on with the story now.

Fai: BUTTERCUP-FAIRY-PRINCESS-PONY! *draws hearts and kittens on Kurogane's face*

***************************************************************************************************************

Sorry, I was bored. That had nothing to do with anything... xD

It was rearing six months from the starting point, and Fai was not happy, not one bit. First off, he was starting to gain weight(Well, in reality it was ten pounds, but to him that was like 100) Secondly, he's still getting sick, and even more hungry than he usually does. But the worse part was Kurogane.

The man wouldn't get off his case ever since that incident at the bar. He's been nothing but careful and clingy.

About two weeks after that man made fun of him, Fai had to go out and go to the store to pick up something for the cafe. Kurogane of course went along with him so he could carry the heavy stuff.

On the way there, this guy was walking carelessly around the corner and going the opposite way they were. He wasn't paying attention and was about five inches away from running into Fai. Kurogane immediately pushed him back, sending him a murderous look.

It was a week after that happened, and Fai was sitting with Mokona in his lap on the couch in the living room. The afternoon sun was starting to fall behind the mountain tops of the far off hills.

Sakura and Syaoran were out for a short walk, thanks to Fai. He thought they needed a break from worrying about him so much, so he practically forced them out of the house.

He started to think to himself about his feelings for Kurogane again. He knew he loved him, and maybe the ninja felt the same way. After all, he has been acting like he cares.

'No...Never mind, he's not protecting me for me. He's protecting me for his kid.' He thought to himself as he started petting Mokona behind his ears. The white creature looked up at Fai when he sensed his sadness.

"What's wrong, Fai?" He said in his small sweet voice.

The mage smiled. "Nothing's wrong at all, little one." Mokona made an obvious, unpleased face. "Nuh-uh, you're upset about something."

Fai gave a gentle smile. "I should have known better than to lie to you." Mokona smiled a little. "You should tell Kuro-puu about how you feel! If it's making you that upset about it. It's now or never, right?"

Fai's eyes widened a bit. 'How could he have known...?' Mokona jumped off Fai's lap and threw his arms up.

"Fai would be happy! Mokona thinks Kuro-puu would be happy too."

The magician stood up..with a little trouble, but he stood up. "You're right, Mokona! it's time I told him how I feel." He gathered up as much confidence as he could manage and marched(not literally lol) through the hall.

He started to slow down to a stop when he came up to the ninja's room. 'Oh boy...I have a feeling this is going to end badly...' He thought to himself. He suddenly started to feel sick, his head started to get light like usual. 'It's fine...Just the normal sickness..'

He slowly opened the door to Kurogane's room. The ninja was sitting on his bed reading a book in his lap. Fai couldn't tell exactly what he was reading, but then again, at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to tell him how he felt, and leave.

He came in further and got Kurogane's attention. "Uh...Kurogane.." He said a bit quietly; his stomach starting to feel sicker and sicker.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked, then set his book down and stood up. The mage's head started to make him lose focus, and he forgot why he came in the room for a second.

Upon remembering, he opened his mouth to talk. "Kurogane, I..." He stopped as he felt the room spin around him. 'What is going on?' Fai slowly thought to himself, but that was his last thought, for his mind went blank at that moment, his vision went black, his body went numb, and the last thing he remembered feeling was the ground becoming nothing under his feet.

Kurogane quickly grabbed onto him and kept he from falling onto the ground. "Fai! Wake up!" He shouted, but said mage did not respond. "Dammit...Wake up!" He started to grow worried. Fai's face went pale like a bed sheet, and his breathing was decreasing with every second.

"Come on!" The ninja shook him a little, but there was still no reply.

Oooh! What's going to happen? Will Fai die? Will the child die? Will Kurogane have a stress related heart attack and die? xD You will have to find out next time, when SWP returns!

...

You know you love cliff hangers. :P


	14. Acting Senses

The next night, Kurogane sat on the floor by Fai's bed. The mage still didn't wake up, but after he collapsed he started to breathe a little better, so the ninja decided not to take him to the hospital, but to just look after him himself.

Kurogane didn't leave his side all night or the next day, he was worried that he might take a turn for the worse and die. He didn't even take a second to fall asleep, he just sat there and monitored Fai's breathing. He would occasionally stoke Fai's hand or move a piece of hair out of his face, but that was about all the movement he did.

After the mage rested for a few hours he started to regain his color, and that made Kurogane feel a bit better.

He was about to reach over and grab Fai's hand when he heard the squeak of the door. He looked over to see who it was and saw that it was Syaoran. "Kurogane-san.." Syaoran said quietly, as if he didn't want to wake Fai up.

The black haired ninja just looked at him and waited for him to speak. "I have some news...Mokona told me that he sensed another feather in this town..." He stated slowly and quietly.

Kurogane knew why Syaoran would come in and tell him on his own; he needed help looking for it. He looked back at Fai. "I will help you. But only when I know the wizard will be okay." Syaoran nodded.

"It's fine..I understand. I can look for it myself in the morning. But I just wanted to discuss where you may think the feather might be. I was thinking that since Mokona couldn't sense it before, maybe another demon has it." The ninja glanced back over at Syaoran.

"You may be right, Kid." Syaoran nodded again and turned around to leave. "Get some rest, Kurogane-san." After he said that, he left the room.

"Yeah..." Kurogane looked back at Fai when Syaoran left.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKF

Later that night, everyone fell asleep at a late time. Everything was going downhill, and it seemed to not be getting better any time soon. Inside Sakura's room, the young princess slowly opened her eyes. She looked out into the darkness. There was something wrong with her though, her eyes were a dull green, blank; it held no emotions at all. She moved her body slowly off the bed and crept across the floor. Nothing fazed her, not the smoothness of the carpet, not the chill of the outside air, not the rough rocks beneath her bare feet.

The feather was attracting Sakura to it, which meant it wasn't that far. The girl started following its trail without knowing what dangers lie ahead.

Short chapter is short...Q.Q


	15. Attaction

Ten minutes, that's how long it took for the princess to mindlessly walk from her home to the end of the town. As she walked slowly up to where her mind was leading her, Fei Wong Reed watched with great tension.

"If she dies now, my plan will be ruined!" he shouted to no one in particular. He knew he had to do something, maybe control the demon she was now coming up to.

Sakura unconsciously stood in front of the keeper of her feather, and it growled loudly in warning, but she did not heed it's warning and kept moving forward.

She walked slowly nearer and nearer towards it. Fei Wong tried to quickly take control of the monsters mind, but it was too late, it lunged it's long claws deep into her chest and pierced through. It stabbed her all the way through and then threw her onto the ground.

Even though she was on the ground bleeding and in pain, she did not wake from her spell. Her mind tried to make her body move and stand up to try and get the feather again, but she could not move due to the increasing amount of blood that was being lost from her body and pooling around her.

Her eyes started becoming duller as she took one last breath and laid on the ground; unmoving.

Her life slipped away, but the darkness did not move, and it stayed as quiet as her cold dead lips. No one had witnessed the horrid sight, and it was more than likely that no one would find her the following morning.

DAMN, this one was way shorter than the other lol. I'm sorry if I made any one upset for killing Sakura. I just don't like her that much, and she's way too much trouble any way. Should I kill Syaoran next? Lol just kidding.


	16. Sorrow

The sun crept up over the hills the next morning. Everything was calm, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the wind whipped through the lushful trees.

Inside the travelers house, some non living entity snapped Syaoran out of his sleep. He quickly scrambled out of bed and stood up to face the window. The sun was hardly peeking up from behind the mountains. He figured it must have been around 6 AM. No one would be up at this time.

He started to get a weird feeling in his gut, like something wasn't right. He quickly ran out of the room. "Some thing's wrong..." Mokona woke up when he heard Syaoran run out of the room and he jumped up to him to see what was wrong. "Syaoran!" He shouted from across the hall. The kid didn't answer him, he just headed for the first place he thought of to look; Fai's room.

When he looked into the door, he saw that Fai was still sleeping soundly and Kurogane was still next to him. He then quickly went to Sakura's room, Mokona following him from behind. "Some thing's wrong..."

When he saw that the door to Sakura's room was open, he felt a pit develop in his stomach. "No.." Sakura always left her door shut, and if it was open...

"She's not here!" He hurriedly ran back to Fai's room and grabbed Kurogane by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Kurogane-san! Wake up!" The ninja jerked out of his sleep and looked up. "What?" He asked quickly.

"Sakura's gone." Kurogane stood to his feet and looked down at the kid. "Let's go." He knew if Sakura was gone, something happened, and he knew that they had to find her quick before it was too late.

Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona ran out the door and into the warming and foggy air that filled up the morning scenery.

It was hard to see because of the white clouds in their faces, but they did their best to look carefully. When they came to the outskirts, Kurogane smelled it. "Blood." He looked behind him by a few trees. "Over there!" He shouted and pointed in that direction. Syaoran ran the way he was directing.

He looked around the bushed and trees until he saw a puddle of red liquid right below his feet. He slowly looked straight and his body went numb when he saw who the blood belong to.

Kurogane, along with Mokona on his shoulder, walked up behind him and saw why he looked so distressed. Kurogane's eyes widened. Mokona gasped,"Sakura!" He shrieked.

The princess was laying on the red, bloody, grassy ground. Her skin was snow white, and her lips were turning a dark blue.

Syaoran fell to his knees beside her. The blood surrounding her body was seeping into Syaoran's pants, but he didn't notice, his mind was still trying to process that Sakura was dead. The girl that he cared about the most is gone. Tears started to brim his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was that a demon must have done it, and it must have been the one that had her feather.

"It's not fair..." he stated softly, mainly talking to himself. "She did nothing wrong..." Kurogane looked down at Syaoran. The realization finally hit the kids brain that she was gone forever. He snapped at that second. "She's gone! I couldn't protect her! I don't have a reason to live any more! my whole life was dedicated to protecting her, and now she's gone! It's all my fault!" Tears threatened to spill over and cover his face, but he tried to hold them back.

The ninja growled and grabbed Syaoran by the back of his shirt, picked him up, and turned him around. The kid hardly had enough time to look at him before he felt a hand connect with his face. He jerked his head to the side. His eyes widened with surprise and slowly he brought his face to where he was stuck.

He brought his eyes to look at Kurogane, who was glaring him down like evil himself. "Don't tell me..." he started in a low growl, his voice calm, but irritable. "that you care about no one else besides that girl. Sure, I know she was real important to you...But your life is important to!" Syaoran looked up at him with awe.

"I absolutely can't STAND people who just throw their life away like that, even if they lost some one they love! They never understand that some one else would miss then greatly, and that throwing their life away will just bring more pain! You're just like that worthless mage...Carelessly living your life. Except he just does care if he dies, you just live your life for someone else, when you should be living for YOU! He should know that too..."

Syaoran looked down. "But Fai-san...He..." Kurogane jerked his head up with a "tch" sound.

"Are you going to tell me that you honestly have been just pretending to be Fai's friend all this time? You did mean any of it, and you really just don't care about him? Huh? Answer me!"

Syaoran looked back up at Kurogane, everything he said was sinking into him. He thought about Fai for a few seconds.  
"I...I care about him, a lot. I care about him almost- or even as much as Sakura!" Kurogane nodded, he understood what he was saying, and he was pleased with his answer.

"Then fight, for him. He's still alive, and he still needs your help. You need to be there to take care of him and the child he's carrying." Syaoran's eyes widened with confusion. "But, the child is YOURS. YOU are the father, so you should be the one who protects them. You two really should be together. I can tell you both have strong feelings for each other."

Kurogane turned around. "That's where you're wrong. I can't be with some one who I don't love. I don't have feelings for him. Besides...He's going to need you when I get back home." He looked down in though. Sure, it's easy for him to say that he doesn't have feelings for Fai, but why did part of him feel that he was lying about that?

Syaoran didn't speak another word. He couldn't really understand Kurogane. "He needs all the help he can get, kid..."

The auburn haired teen nodded. "Then I will stay strong and fight...For him. Even if it will be hard for me to with the princess gone."

Kurogane turned around and nodded. Yuuko suddenly appeared from Mokona's transmission. She looked down at the sight that she saw. Sakura was stiff on the ground, both Syaoran and Mokona had tears in their eyes, and Syaoran's pants were covered in blood.

"You have failed, child. And now your princess is gone." Syaoran spoke quickly and loudly.

"Please! Tell me, is there any way you can bring her back! I'll give you anything!"

Yuuko shook her head. "I cannot bring back the dead, no one can. But...I will tell you that the man that had been watching you has moved her soul somewhere else before she was killed. I'm not entirely sure why...But if you find her soul, you could possibly retract it back into her body and save her."

Syaoran nodded, then looked down. "I will...I will get her soul back...But, that will have to wait until Fai is strong enough to leave this world. I won't go until then." Kurogane looks down at him with a very shocked expression. Guess his little speech was a success. It's called tough love people, don't cry.

"We will negotiate a price for that when the time come. As for now, I will take Sakura's body and keep it from rotting. That will come with a price later on when you find her soul...IF you find her soul." Sakura's body glowed a bright white and retracted into a small ball, flying into Mokona's mouth and disappearing. Yuuko then disappeared herself.

Syaoran turned towards Kurogane. "Should we tell Fai-san about this? I think he should know."

"Fai is in a fragile state right now. He's ill, and this may push him over the edge, making him physically and mentally unstable."

Syaoran nodded. "I agree. Let's just keep it a secret for now."

Kurogane smirked. "Well well, the innocent kid is finally starting to act more like a man. I suppose we will have to lie."

The kid looked. "Yes. But, I swear, I'm going to kill every demon in this world until I find that feather, and avenge Sakura."

"I'm right with you there, kid." The three of them walked back home, hoping that they can come up with a good enough lie to tell Fai.

Whoop, next chapter we figure out what the gender of the kid is! :P


	17. Strong

When Kurogane and Syaoran got home that morning, then both went into Fai's room to check on him. He was doing a lot better than he was, and he looked healthier. Kurogane figured to just let him rest and wait until he wakes up on his own.

They both weren't sure what to do, and they were tried, so they went to bed. The rest of the day went by silently. Occasionally one of them would go and see if Fai had awaken, but to no ANVIL.

It was the next morning now, and Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona were in the living room sitting around. They weren't sure what to say, so they just sat in silence.

The mage started to stir in his sleep, and slowly his light blue eyes opened up. He peered around the room, a little confused at first, but then he remembered that he had collapsed. How long he was out, he wasn't sure.

Carefully, he shifted out of bed and staggered onto the floor. His legs felt like he hasn't used them in years, and he had some trouble walking out of the room.

When he reached the living room, he saw that only three of his friends were present. And they were very, very quiet.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" He commanded in a low and raspy voice. The three looked up at him, surprised by the sudden voice that they haven't heard in day.

Suddenly panic fell into the room, and Kurogane tried to think of something. Thankfully, he didn't have to look stupid, because Syaoran spoke for him. "Well, you see Fai-san, we decided that it was too dangerous for her to stay here with us, so we sent her to a safe shelter that some family members who live so close to the woods go. Oh, also...Mokona sensed another feather in this world. So, we decided that Sakura should stay at that shelter until we find it...Then we won't have any reason to worry, and she can come back."

Kurogane thanked the heavens that Syaoran was such a good lier. Fai narrowed his eyes at them, thinking a bit. He didn't look like he was buying it.

Both travelers bit their lips and hoped that Fai believed it. "Ok...Well, I'm glad she's safe." They all sighed in relief.

"How long was I asleep? I seemed to have missed a bit..." Fai suddenly thought. "Oh um...It was a few days actually." Syaoran spoke up.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurogane asked. "A bit..." Fai blushed a little at the fact that Kurogane was caring about him again. "Guys, I'm going to go out and look for the feather...ok? I'll be back in a few days." Syaoran said, standing up.

"Whoa, a few days? Won't you need some help?" Fai asked. The ninja and the kid looked at each other. "No no, I already packed up for this little trip. I will be fine on my own. You just rest up and worry about getting better." Syaoran grabbed the bag that he packed. He didn't want to come back until he found that demon and made it pay.

"Well then, good luck. And be careful!" Fai called as Syaoran walked out the door.

He then looked at the calender. "Oh shoot! What day is it Kuro-pu?" He asked looking over at the swordsman, who was standing up.

"The 24." He looked over at the calendar and looked at the day they were currently in. It had a big red circle around it, inside it said "appointment at 9:00 am". Both looked at the clock in synced, it read 8:55. They then both looked at each other at the same time. "Uh-oh. We're gonna be late!" Fai shouted.

"Well then don't just stand there! Move!" Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand and rushed out the door. "Slow downnn!" Fai chuckled at the fact that Kurogane was in such a hurry to leave.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KF

They ended up getting to the hospital at exactly 9 am, though the doctor said that he would have taken them in either way.

"Wow! It's still so incredible that YOU are the father." Katsuki said as he sat down at the desk. He laughed and looked up at the ninja, who in turn glared at him.

"And why's that?!" He shouted. Fai sighed as he placed himself down on the examination table. Kurogane really would never change. Fai smiled to himself. 'But maybe that's a good thing...'

"I-it's j-just...N-nothing!" Katsuki stuttered, holding his clipboard up just in case Kurogane decided to take a swing at him.

"Hmph." Kurogane folded his arms and sat down in a chair next to where Fai was sitting. "Ahaha...Any way...^^;;" The doctor looked at his papers.

"Have you guys had any troubles lately?" Fai had the idea to tell him about the fainting spell that he had a few days ago, but decided he didn't want this to drag on forever like it normally did. "Nope, nothing at all."

Kurogane looked over at Fai with a questioning look, but the mage just gave him a smile that said "everything's fine."

"Ok then, that's great to here! I guess then all we are going to do today is see how the baby is doing and take an ultrasound. Sound good?" Both men nodded like they were children being asked.

"Good good! How exciting." Katsuki reached into a drawer and pulled out a tube of some gel. Luckily they didn't have to switch rooms to get the ultrasound, because the machine was right in that room. Fai was always curious about what that was, and now he knows what it is.

"Just lay down and let me handle everything." He told the magician. Fai nodded and laid his body straight. Katsuki lifted up his shirt to reveal his slightly swollen stomach. The doctor smiled. "Not getting much bigger...But looks like you keep your skin nice and clear."

Fai shuddered. "I hate stretch marks. I never had them in my life, and when I started getting them, they had to go. So I just got some creme that took care of that."

"Alright, nice to hear. A lot of the women I check say the same thing. Ok, this may be a little cold." He said as he opened the cap to the tube and squirted a small amount of it in the middle of Fai's stomach. Fai shivered at the chill of the gel but stayed still.

The doctor started the machine up and grabbed the wand thingy, (Can anyone tell me what the thing is they use to look at it is? xD) placing it to Fai's stomach and spread the goop around.

The screen that was on the machine showed a picture, it was dark, but had a little bit of white in it.

Fai started to think. He wasn't really sure how he was feeling about having a child at that moment, but he was still sure that he didn't feel for this being inside him like a mother would. He started to wonder about himself because of that. It was unlike him to feel such a way, but maybe he had always been like that. After all, his sunny smiles and his fluffy personality was all fake, so maybe his care for others was too.

He looked at Kurogane, and saw that his eyes were glued to the screen in front of him. Fai turned to look at it as well.

"You see that?" The doctor pointed at a small circular white spot. "That's the head, and you can tell where the body is forming at below it."

Kurogane stared at the unborn creature, and he started to get the feeling like fuzzy caterpillars were crawling around inside his stomach. His heart felt like it was going to explode with emotions. There was a feeling that he hasn't truly felt in a long time; happiness.

'That's really my child? That helpless thing- I mean human is my doing?' Without really thinking, he grabbed Fai's hand lightly. Fai looked at him with questioning eyes, but the ninja didn't move his eyes from the screen. "You're very strong..." He said quietly, but Fai heard him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, but Kurogane didn't answer, he was too busy listening to the little thump thump that was coming from the monitor.

"Hear that? That's the baby's heartbeat. A very healthy one." The doctor smiled gently.

Kurogane slowly brought his hand up to the screen and caressed where the child was showing. 'Some day, some day little one..I will get to hold you, and keep you safe in my arms.'

Fai continued to look at Kurogane, he squeezed his hand tightly, wondering what he could be thinking at that moment.

The doctor turned the monitor off and put the wand thingy back. "Interesting huh? Do you want to know the gender?"

Kurogane's eyes seemed to light up. "Yes, I would." He was curious from the start to know what the child was, though he didn't care either way, just as long as it was in good shape.

Katsuki smiled. "Congratulation, it's a boy." Fai looked down at Kurogane's hand that was still clinging to his own. 'A boy huh...'

Kurogane smiled lightly, for once he felt happy knowing that he was going to be a father. He gently stroked Fai's stomach. "My son..." He smoothly rubbed his thumb over Fai's midsection and thought about what he was going to be like.

Fai blushed. 'He seems to be touchy lately...' At the sight of the two getting to know their child so well, Katsuki couldn't help but be filled with joy. He always does get so happy when he sees couple ecstatic to figure out the gender of their children. Just one of the many things he loved about his job.

"I promise you. I will protect you. And some day, when you're older, I'm going to teach you all about swords. You'll be strong." Kurogane said to the child inside Fai's stomach.

The wizard looked away. He wished that they could be a happy family, but he knew it wasn't meant to be. But Kurogane will just have to realize that they can't take care of a child if they don't love each other. It just couldn't work.


	18. Secret's Out

Three long days past since Syaoran went out to hunt for that demon, but had no luck with finding it. Eventually he got tired and homesick, so he decided to head back.

As he stepped into his house that he hasn't seen in a long time, he found that Kurogane and Fai were sitting next to each other on the couch with Mokona sleeping beside the blonde.

"Hey guys, I'm back." he announced when he closed the door and threw his bag onto the floor. "Welcome back." Fai said looking up. It wasn't a cheerful welcome like you would expect, but then again Syaoran expected him to be a little moody.

"Why exactly did you want to go out alone?" Fai asked quietly as he looked down, eyeing Syaoran from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh...No reason." As the kid answer, Mokona's head lit up and caused a sky rift. Yuuko then appeared once again with no warning.

The three looked over at her, all wondering why she was there. By this time Mokona had woken up, and looked up as well.

"I have secured Sakura's dead body, all that needs-" Syaoran held up his hands quickly, and Kurogane cursed under his breath. "Uhh! Not the best time, Yuuko-san!" the kid quietly tried shutting her up, waving his hands all around.

Fai narrowed his eyes and stood up, looking towards Kurogane and Syaoran. He made sure to glare at them before turning to Yuuko. "What did you mean by that?"

Syaoran moved his hands like a spas, hoping that the witch would get the hint. "Sakura was killed by a demon, and her soul was transferred to a different place." She explained, obviously not getting the hint.

Fai's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed in anger. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted, now turned to Kurogane and Syaoran again. "Why did you keep it a secret from me, and worse, lie about it?!"

Syaoran walked up to him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him. "Fai-san-"

Fai jerked away from his touch. "Don't I have a right to know?! She means as much to me as she does to you!" Kurogane stepped up.

"Listen, it was for your own safety." He stood behind Syaoran and placed a hand on his cocked hips.

"Damn fucking right! You don't care about me at all! You just always...think..." he started to calm down a little when he felt his head get dizzy and his legs get weak. "You.." he suddenly couldn't see very well.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Fai couldn't handle the weight of his body and his knees buckled, making him fall to the ground. "Fai-san!" Syaoran called out, catching him before he fell. Kurogane tried to react and catch him first, but Syaoran was closest to him. He just bent down next to them.

"I'm sorry..." Fai said softly, closing his eyes tightly from the pain. Worry spread across Syaoran's face. "This is the third time. There is something really wrong, Fai-san..." he said in a terrified voice.

Kurogane slipped his arm around Fai's shoulders, then picked him up from under his legs, carrying him bridal style. He turned around as Syaoran hastily stood to his feet. "Where are you going?" he asked a little confused. The ninja didn't answer him, just briskly made his way to Fai's room.

When he got to Fai's room, that seemed darker than usual, he gently laid Fai on his bed. He knew it was too early to go to sleep, but he also knew that Fai needed to be forced to rest.

"Fai..." Kurogane started to say something quietly, but he wasn't sure what to say at that moment, he just knew that his mind wanted him to say something. The magician looked up at him, waiting for a response.

"You...You really should learn to control your emotions." Well that wasn't what he wanted to say. Fai glared at him a bit, but it was a worn out glare.

"I know it's hard...But you have to calm down or you're going to make yourself sicker, or the child might die.."

'There he goes again,' Fai thought, 'only thinking about his child.'

"Are you worried that he won't survive?" Fai asked.

"Well yeah...And I'm worried that you won't either." Fai almost lost his calm face, but he held strong. 'He finally admitted he is worried about me...'

Kurogane stood up. "You know I don't normally ask someone like this...But please...Take it easy. Don't get up until your body completely regains strength and your mind can handle the news about Sakura." That's right, Fai almost forgot about that. The blonde looked away with a sad expression. It's just so hard to believe that she's really gone.

The ninja walked out of the room so Fai could be alone, which he really needed at that moment. He shut the door and looked to his left. Syaoran was standing by the door.

"Kurogane-san..Is Fai-san going to be alright?" he asked in a low voice. Kurogane looked away, turning his body to go the other direction. He took two steps, then stopped. "He's strong. He'll be fine." After he said that he walked back into the living room so he could calm himself down.


	19. Connection

Three days later. Three days, and yet still no one was the same, the travelers still haven't gone back to normal, not since Sakura was killed. Ever since that day, it was like a black blanket was covering the sun, and without the sun, none of them were at peace.

It was obvious that Syaoran took it all the hardest. He was so upset over the fact, that he became physically ill. He was ordered by a concerned Fai to stay in bed until he got better. It was true that he was upset about Sakura, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Fai...Syaoran wondered why he kept feeling weak and collapsing. He just wished that Fai would go see the doctor and see what was wrong, but he knew him better than that.

Syaoran was becoming angry at himself for not finding that demon that still held Sakura's feather, and now he had to wait even longer.

The mage was definitely depressed about it. He sat in his room more than usual, just sulking. Again, he was on his bed, when he heard two voices from out into the hall.

"You should be in bed, kid." He heard one gruff sounding voice speak. "I know, but I need to ask you a favor." a lighter voice spoke.

"You want me to go out and find that demon, right?" Fai slowly and quietly crept up behind the door and pressed his back against the surface.

"Yes. I need you to do it for me, since I am unable. The sooner we find it the better...That is, if you don't mind..." the younger sounding boy said in a quiet tone. "Alright, I will head out soon, give me a few days to prepare."

The mage heard both the voices part and walk separate ways.. When they were both gone, Fai stepped out into the hallway and quickly made a dash to the door to lead outside.

"And just where do you think you're going?" fai heard someone say from behind him. He stopped and slowly turned around. Kurogane was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I...Uh...was just going out...To the bar." he said like it was normal for a seven month pregnant alcohol addicted man to go to a bar, where they serve alcohol...

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." Kurogane said blandly, knowing what would happen if Fai was left alone with an alcoholic beverage. He walked past him and grabbed his coat off the coat hanger.

Fai cocked his eyebrow. "Why? To make sure I don't drink?" he chuckled coldly, like it was a ridiculous idea.

"Exactly." the ninja replied. Fai said and also grabbed his coat that was on the couch. 'It's bound to be cold out this morning. Plus it will hide my stomach well.' the magician though, slipping the coat on and walking behind Kurogane out into the quiet streets.

Fai was right, it was pretty chilly. Kurogane didn't seem to mind at all, even though his coat looked like it was supposed to be used in the summer mornings, not the late fall morning. Of course Fai didn't mind that much, since he lived in a frozen land that was way colder than that.

"Hey...Kurogane?" Fai asked, stopping in front of the bar and turning to said man. "Yeah?" the ninja stopped and also turned towards the other man. They both looked at each other.

Fai blushed suddenly. 'What did I stop him for? I don't even know what I wanted to say...' he looked down, embarrassed with himself. "I...well..." maybe he was going to finally admit his feelings.

Kurogane cocked his head to the side. "I have...really enjoyed these past months with you...and I just..."

Kurogane, without thinking, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Fai, his lower stomach pressed against the mage's midsection. "You don't have to thank me, really. It's kinda annoying. You idiot mage." he buried his face into Fai's hair, and even though he sounded annoyed, he had a small smile on his face.

"H-huh? Kuro-tan! What are you doing!" the blonde shouted, but refused to pull away. The black haired man quickly noticed exactly what he was doing. "Well...I was-"he was cut off midsentece when he felt a flutter come from Fai's stomach. His eyes widened and he back up.

"W-was that..?" he asked, mouth gaped. Fai nodded and grabbed Kurogane's hand, placing it on his stomach. "He seems to really like your voice. He usually only kicks me when you talk." he giggled, looking at the swordsman's shocked face.

"You know, you look silly with your mouth open like that." Kurogane looked down in though. It was the first time he felt him move. He couldn't express what it felt like. It was a warm feeling, and he knew then that he was connected with this little being that he will forever call his.

He slowly and gently stroked his thumb over Fai's small stomach and felt the fluttering even more. "We should..get going." the ninja said, looking away with a slight blush as he turned his body towards the door.

"Yes, let's." Fai agreed, and then they both walked through the metal doors. They were suddenly greeted by a young woman with a bright smile. "Welcome!" she shouted cheerfully. She then proceeded to hand them both a piece of paper. The two looked down at the sheet.

"Today is karaoke night! Would you like to participate in it? It's free, and any one can sing, even if you're horrible!" Kurogane scrunched his nose at the thought of him singing. "Hell no! Birds sing, girls sing, but Kurogane's don't sing!" he said as he shoved the paper back at the lady.

Fai suddenly got an idea. If he can't TELL Kurogane his feelings, he will SING his feelings!

"I'll do it!" he said with a smile. The woman beamed. "Great! It won't take that long for you to go up, hardly anyone signed up." the ninja looked down at the blonde with a questioning look. 'What is he doing?' he thought as they walked into the area where the small stage was where they will be listening to the singers, and taking their seats. They sat at the long bar table and watched the first one up.

It was an elderly woman who looked like she would never be caught in a bar, but she ended up singing a hardcore rock song, and actually did it well! The second was a young teen boy that everyone thought could be quite the lady's man, that is until he sung "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga, and then their thoughts changed. The next was a man who looked about 30, and drunk as hell. He staggered onto the stage and began looking for a song...in the drink menu. After a hard time finding a song he wanted, mumbling something about "stupid typos" or "slergish rhinos", he decided to go free style, which didn't even sound like singing, more like jumbled up words and something that didn't even sound like words. As the bartender, Aoi, drug him away, he shouted "I'ds be heere all WEEK~", then he just passed out on the floor.

The next was a young girl who sang Invincible by Pat Benatar, but she couldn't hit a single note. "Next, Fai Flowright!" Aoi announced. Everyone clapped and waited for him to take the stage.

The mage started to get real nervous. His heart started to beat out of his chest. 'Alright...Here goes." he said quietly to himself as he walked up to the stage. He grabbed hold of the microphone. "Hello...How are you all today?" he started off, voice breaking from the nervousness. No one did anything but looked at him, still waiting. "Well...Ok. First off, I apologize if I'm really terrible, I have never sung before in my life. And second, I'm going to sing for someone that means more to me than anyone. And I want him to know how I feel, I just don't know how to tell him. So this is the best I can do." he looked over at Kurogane and smiled.

The ninja looked around, confused. At first he thought the mage meant someone around him, that is until Aoi shined a flashlight on his like it was a spotlight. "That's so sweet 3" he said in his Australian accent. Everyone then "aww"ed. Kurogane then cocked his eyebrows curiously. 'What..?' he thought to himself. Fai was going to sing for him?

Fai turned around and looked for the song he thought would be fit his feelings. When he found it and grabbed the CD and handed it to the D.j. "Play this please." he said with a smile, then went back to where he was standing. The music started to play, and Fai closed his eyes, trying to calm his shaking hands down. He waited for his time to start.

He took a deep breath, and let his heart out. At first his singing was quiet and shaky. "At the very thought of you..A smile surrounds my face. The very thought of you, commend my heart to race. And I forget the yesterdays that broke me in two. 'Cause even they couldn't chase away the very thought of you..." as he continued to sing, it got louder and more powerful. He opened his eyes, which were beaming bright blue with joy.

"At just a glance from you, my knees begin to weaken. At a glance from you, I have a rough time speaking. 'Cause I feel a hundred things, and say just a few. But each one begins with the very thought of you."

Kurogane was amazed, one by how beautiful Fai's voice sounded, and two, he finally understood what the mage was trying to tell him all this time.

A girl next to him squealed. "He has the voice of an angel!" her friend added, "and he's so adorable!" the ninja looked over at the two fangirls, chuckling. "Too bad, he's mine."

When the song ended, the whole bar cheered like they haven't all night. Fai's face went from joy to a sweet and confused look as he looked over the many cheering faces. He smiled gently at them and bowed his head. "Thank you.." he quickly took his leave out the back door to save himself from embarrassment.

Kurogane got up as soon as he say Fai head towards the door.

When the wizard got out into the alleyway, he heard someone come up behind him, so he whipped his body around, but he was suddenly embarrassed by a pair of strong tan arms.

"Kuro-" he started, but was interrupted by Kurogane. "I understand now..." he said, holding Fai close to him. The mage smiled and rested his face into Kurogane's chest. He could have just melted into his touch at that moment.

"Does this mean that you feel the same?" he asked hopeful. After Kurogane thought for a second, he let Fai go and looked down at him.

"I don't know. My feelings aren't black and white. I'm having trouble understanding how I feel right now." Fai smiled, he then leaned up and kissed Kurogane on the cheek. "Let's go home."

The song Fai sings is "At the Very Thought of You" by Victor Mignogna, who which if you didn't know, voices Fai 33 X3 he's also the best singer evah~ so yeah, you should go listen to that song. And when you do, you will think of Fai :D I also made a video with Kurogane and Fai with that song, if anyone would like that link.


	20. Trouble

-Three weeks later- The depression that was choking the lives of the now narrowed down four feather seekers started to lighten its tight grip a little. Things were starting to calm down. Except for Kurogane, who was getting real anxious. Fai was little over eight months at this point, and they both knew it wouldn't be long now until he gave birth.

Even though Fai was a half a month away from having their child, he still looked like he hasn't gained any weight at all, which meant that the baby must be tiny. It still didn't matter to Kurogane though, he was going to be a father, and that's all that mattered to him.

It was true that at that time, more than ever, Kurogane wanted to be there for Fai, and stay with him every second. But he had a promise to keep to Syaoran, and he was going to go see that it was done.

Syaoran was starting to get better, but he was still to week to fight a demon.

As Kurogane got his boots on and his weapon ready, Fai walked up to him, smiling and holding his hands behind his back. "Going out?" he asked curiously.

Yeah, I'm going demon hunting." Fai's love interest replied, bending down and strapping his boots on.

"Ah…I see…" he looked around innocently and leaned from on foot to the other. The ninja knew that tone was what Fai used when he was thinking of doing something he might not like. Kurogane turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder.

"So…Can I come?" Fai asked smiling. Kurogane practically jumped to his feet. "Hell no you can't! Absolutely not!" the mage made a pouty face.

The swordsman sighed and stood in front of Fai, looking down at him. "It will be too dangerous. You have to take it easy, at least for the next few weeks."

"Are you my doctor?"

"Well, no-"

"Then don't tell me what is best, you got that? Sakura is my friend too, and I have always done my hardest to look for her feathers, and your damn worrying is not going to get in the way of that" Fai's face got a lot more serious as he looked up at Kurogane with a glare.

The ninja looked down and closed his eyes. He knew that if he let Fai go, he would put the mage's life at risk, and not just his, but all three of theirs. He also knew that it was useless arguing with him; he was going to get his way, of course.

"Alright alright, I guess I will have to let you. Just don't get in the way, and don't get hurt, got it?" he rolled his eyes and turned around, grabbing his sword by the door.

Fai then smiled brightly. "Of course not, Kurgy, as long as you do the same."

They both got ready for the search they were about to go on, and then headed out into the town outskirts. Then they came across the place they had first encountered a demon. "We have looked about everywhere and have seen about 30 demons, but none of them had the feather. I don't think it's around here, and it's probably not even with a demon. We should have brought Mokona…" Fai complained.

"I guess we should just go home then." Kurogane replied. The mage turned around to follow orders.

"Wait…" Kurogane said, stopping to listen to what he just heard. Suddenly there was a large rush of wind, and a loud growl followed by it. Fai quickly turned back around.

"…What was that?" he asked in an almost whisper. "I don't know." Kurogane got in front of Fai and slowly reached for his sword. "Stay back." He commanded as whatever made the noise made its presence known and jumped out into the open. It was a demon.

They both looked over its body. "Look, there's the feather!" Fai pointed out the back of the demon, where a feather clung between its scales. It was a bit smaller than the last demon they fought off, and that one wasn't even anything to be worried about, so Kurogane was feeling confidant.

"Heh, I'll finish it with one swing!" he shouted as he charged for the demon. And just like last time, Fai stayed back and observed it. "This one seems a little different…"

The ninja was successful in slicing the beat's arm off, in a very gory way. Blood splattered on the ground, making small puddles of red. But it didn't seemed phased one bit. Kurogane jumped back, wondering if it was going to try and attack. The demon shook its nub of an arm violently and then its arm regenerated.

"What?!" Kurogane gripped his sword harder and lashed out, cutting up the demon's gut, leaving large gashes. But they too filled up with skin rather quickly, making it look like he wasn't even touched by his sword.

Suddenly it hit Fai. "That's it, it's using magic to heal itself." He thought out loud. "Oh great." Kurogane said in an irritated voice. "How are we supposed to kill something that can't be killed? He shouted back at Fai.

"I don't know…" the magician thought about the possibilities they could use in order to kill it.

He stepped closer. "I know! Kurogane!" he shouted to the nin, who turned around to listen.

"All you have to do is-" he stopped when he saw the demon turn its glance towards him. Fai's eyes widened a bit as he took a step back. 'He senses my magic.'

Kurogane noticed that demon was about ready to lunge itself at the mage. "Mage! Get out of here! Hurry!" it was too late though, the demon charged at Fai with a speed too great for him to avoid, he charged at him with his claws pointed to him. He tried to quickly step out of his way, but ended up getting the full blunt of the claws. It slashed open his side, just barely missing stabbing him right through the stomach.

Fai couldn't do anything to stop the demon from throwing him hard onto the ground. He fell onto his side, clutching his wound. He started drifting in and out of consciousness due to the pain and blood loss.

Kurogane couldn't do anything but stand there with a terrified face and watch as the monster threw Fai into the ground. His mind could not process anything at that moment, and he just went completely crazy. He gripped his sword tightly, anger filling his eyes. Suddenly his mind flashed back to the time he watched his mother die.

His mind went blank, and all he could remember after that was just blacking out.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

When the ninja finally came back to reality, his eyes slowly adjusted back to their normal size, and his body calmed down. He looked around, noticing that he was kneeled on the ground, covered in blood and his sword clenched tightly in his hand.

At first he thought it was his blood, but then he realized that it was the blood of the demon he was fighting. He saw the beats scattered everywhere, in pieces. He looked down at his bloody, dirty hands. "I must have blanked out and ripped it apart subconsciously…" He then suddenly remembered; Fai was injured. "Fai!" he quickly jumped to his feet, his eyes fell onto Fai's form just a few feet in front of him. What he saw made him drop his sword and his eyes go wide. Cliff hanger lol.


	21. Dying Love

Kurogane dropped his sword the instant he saw Fai laying on the ground unmoving, and quickly rushed to his side. By that time Fai had fainted form all the blood he was losing. When he looked closer he saw that the mage's stomach was still gushing blood.

He wasn't sure what to do so he cradled him in his arms and placed his hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Fai was still breathing, which was a good sign, but Kurogane knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. His breathing was becoming slower; his face was growing paler by the minute.

Kurogane started to panic a little and shook the magician in an attempt to wake him up, even though he knew it was a dumb idea.

"Fai! Don't you dare die on me you idiot!" of course there was no response, just the sound of Fai's struggling breathing. Kurogane started to feel a wave of sorrow wash over him. His eyes narrowed, trying to fight back tears.

"I thought you loved me…If that's true you can't just say that and leave me! You can't just make me fall in love with you and die!" he closed his eyes tightly and looked away, somewhat shocked at this confession he was just realizing he had.

Suddenly an unexpected voice spoke out to him, which made him quickly whip his head to look right in front of him.

"Uhm…Sir?" It was a young child-looking teen with black hair that fell below his chin and soft grey-blue eyes with a slim figure. Kurogane instantly recognized him as the kid at the reception desk at the hospital. Though he never did hear him talk until now. He knew where he came from, but didn't know one question.

"Who are you?" Kurogane didn't really care, but when he had questions, they needed to be answered.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada. I'm one of the doctors here…And I have come to take you and your friend to get treated for your injuries…" he looked down and spoke with a light and shy voice. "But how did you know we were here?" the child doctor walked closer to the two travelers and bent down, looking into Kurogane's eyes with a somewhat sad look, but then again the few times the ninja saw him, he had the same look.

"It's my job, sir…"he stated simply and moved his gaze down towards Fai. "Please, save him!" the swordsman shouted, gripping Fai's shoulder tighter. He normally wouldn't beg to anyone, ever, but he was growing desperate.

"Please…" he said as his eyes narrowed with sadness again. "Save him..and save our child…I couldn't live without them…" he looked away from the young doctor, his pride getting thinner and thinner with each word that he spoke, but at that point the only thing he cared about was Fai and their unborn child.

"Come with me sir…I will take him to the hospital and do whatever I can to make sure they are alright." Hanataro stood to his feet and started heading back towards the town. Kurogane picked up Fai and followed him.

-

It took about ten minutes to reach the hospital, and the whole time Kurogane was getting more and antsier by the second. Fai wasn't looking too well, his face was as pale as snow, and he had to of lost about a gallon of blood, just on Kurogane alone.

When they finally reached the lobby of the hospital, Hanataro rushed into the main room to get more doctors' help. When he came back he had two other doctor's following him, one in which was Katsuki, the other was his sister, Suitaka.

When Katsuki saw Fai bleeding in Kurogane's arms, his face turned to distraught. "Oh my, Fai! What happened, Kurogane-san?" he asked as he came up to the ninja.

"He was attacked by a demon…I couldn't save him in time." Suitaka took Fai from Kurogane, who gripped onto his hand tightly as they laid him onto a hospital bed that Hanataro wheeled out. The ninja continued to hold Fai's hand. "It's going to be okay…I'm here Fai, it's alright." He said quietly to the mage. Katsuki grabbed Kurogane's shoulder from behind, making him turn around and let Fai go. "We're going to have to ask that you stay out here…okay?" he told him with a sad look on his face. Katsuki really did hate doing this.

Kurogane nodded and looked down as the two took Fai away from him. "I'm sorry…Please wait out here…We will do all we can." And with that last statement and a reassuring smile from the doctor, he took off to help the others, leaving Kurogane alone.

The ninja slowly took a seat in a near by chair and buried his face deep into his hands. Everything went by so fast; he could hardly comprehend what had happened in the past half hour. All that was going through is mind was the image of Fai being attacked and thrown to the ground by that demon. His pale face covered in blood, his body unmoving, his breathing slowing down, the thought of losing him and his child. It was beginning to be too much for him.

He really wanted to go into that room and be there for Fai, but he knew he had no choice but to wait out there and hope.

-

It was a whole two hours that he waited out there in that alone and cold hospital lobby, just sitting, and sitting, and staring. He bit his lip. It felt like days that he had to sit there and just WAIT, practically going insane with fear and guilt.

Finally, it looked like he was going to get some relief. Katsuki stepped out of the room he was in, there was blood covering his pearl white jacket. He slowly, almost hesitantly walked up to Kurogane. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then the ninja quickly jumped to his feet. "Well, are they alright?" he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

The doctor just gave him a blank look. "Well…Here's the news…"

Another cliff hanger :D


	22. New Life and Death

At the second the doctor started to speak, Kurogane's heart dropped into his stomach, and started to become nervous and shaky.

Katsuki tilted his head a little at the sight of the great ninja going pale. He lightly smiled. "The child is just fine. He was born just about thirty minutes ago."

Kurogane could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He was thrilled that he child was alive and finally into this world.

"But, there is something very odd. For some reason he can't make any noises or cry. His voice box seems damaged. But we'd have to run some tests to figure out why."

Kurogane was a little shocked to hear that. "Nothing at all?"

Katsuki shook his head. "Nothing. He tries, but nothing comes out. I'm not sure if he will be like that for the rest of his life, or if it's permanent.

Kurogane looked off to the side, thinking. 'This must be the defect that witch was talking about…' a sudden thought rushed into his head.

"What about Fai?" he almost shouted while he quickly looked up.

Katsuki's smile faded a little. "His wound was really bad. He lost a lot of blood was the stab and from giving birth (well, being cut open, is what he means)…"

Kurogane felt like he was just stabbed in the chest. He got what the doctor was saying. Tears started to brim his eyes, and he had to close them tightly to keep from spilling over.

"But it's like you said before, he's strong. Some how he managed to survive, and is looking to be stable within the next few hours.

"Oh…" Kurogane smiled a little, but it faltered. No way was he going to look weak in front of someone. But he was truly happy that they were both alive. "Thank god…" he whispered to himself.

The doctor smiled and grabbed onto Kurogane's wrist. "Would you like to see your son?" the swordsman nodded, and then Katsuki followed the way into Fai's hospital room.

When they came into the room, the black-haired man looked down at Fai as the doctor went to retrieve his son. Kurogane bent down next to the sleeping man's side and grabbed his hand lightly. He smiled at the only guy he would smile like that for.

"You really are as strong as you are beautiful…" he said quietly to himself, thanking the heavens that Fai wasn't awake to hear him being a pussy. He looked at his love's face as saw his eyes twitch slightly and his mouth curl up into a smile.

"Beautiful, huh?" the mage said in a weak but teasing voice as he opened his eyes to look at the ninja. Fai had been awake for awhile now, just trying to rest and control the pain that he was feeling in his stomach, also noting that there were now two cuts in his gut. Because of the pain, he could barely talk.

Kurogane blushed immensely. "Sh-shut up, stupid mage. I didn't say beautiful, so just forget it!"

"Too late." Fai smiled gently and tried sitting up, but it was extremely hard and painful. Before he could sit up all the way, Kurogane grabbed onto his waist and hugged him tightly him softly, making sure to be careful with his stomach. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Fai."

The magician's eyes widened with shock, and then he started to tear up, his eye brows arching downwards. "Really…?" he said, about to burst out crying in joy. Kurogane nodded.

"Kurogane…I love you too…" he said, trying to keep his cool like he usually did. "I know…" they both smiled at each other, happy that they had one another, and had their love (I could make this scene a lot more sappy and romantic, but I am too lazy)

As Kurogane let Fai go, Katsuki joined them it the room; he held in his arms a small bundle of a blanket. "Here you go." He carefully handed Kurogane the bundle. Fai slowly looked over, and they both took in the sight of the little child they had created, together.

The ninja suddenly got a huge grin on his face, which looked and felt weird and uncharacteristic, though Fai found it to be adorable.

The baby had black hair that was messed up and tossed around his little head. His skin tone was just a little lighter than Kurogane's, but his body was mainly a light purple color (from having taken his first breath only half any hour ago, so circulation would still be a little poor).

"He's so tiny." Kurogane commented, not sure what else to say in a moment like that. Fai smiled and also commented, "He has your nose."

Slowly the infant started to open his eyes and peered around the world around him.

"I can't believe it," The doctor said with astonishment, "he opened his eyes so early."

The ninja smiled softly and looked over at Fai. "He has your sapphire eyes." The baby began to stir a little in his fathers arms, his nose scrunched up as if he wanted to whimper and cry, but nothing came out.

"What would you like to name him?" the doctor asked them as he grabbed an ink pen and a piece of paper that had stuff printed on it.

"You name him, Fai. After all you did give birth to him." Kurogane said as he cautiously handed the infant to his mother.

"No, you should, he looks more like you." The mage gave a sad smile, just remembering that he had already chosen to give the child up for adoption, and was not going back on it now.

"Hm…" the ninja thought awhile. He wanted to give him a cute name, that would fit him, or at least how he looked. For some reason he was thinking something like a tree, strong and beautiful, like Fai was.

"…Naoki." He said in a loving voice. "Naoki Flourite." He looked at the mage and gave him a smile that said "try to beat that name, I dare you"

The blonde smiled. "It's perfect…" he wondered why the ninja would use his last name though, and not his own.

"Just like you." Fai blushed. He chuckled a little, but it quickly faded, and he looked down sadly.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy that we're a family." The ninja asked him.

"Well…you see, I kind of already decided when I first found out I was pregnant that when the child was born, I was going to give him up for-"

"No!" Kurogane interrupted him. "No, and that's it, no. You will not give him to any one else. He's ours and only ours, no one else can have him. And no one else can have you." Fai was speechless for once. He has no idea what to say, or even think. But he knew that Kurogane wasn't giving him a choice to keep him or not. He was keeping him, no questions. But he was happy that the ninja wanted him, and he was also happy knowing that he really loved him.

"Well then…" he looked down and smiled, it was an innocent smile, and looked even a little sad, but Kurogane knew it was the happiest and most real smile he's seen the mage make. "We're a family then…There's a new life…but also a new death." He looked up seriously. "Death?" both the doctor and Kurogane asked at the same time.

"Yes…My womanly figure." He could practically see him crying from the inside when he said that.

The doctor laughed as Kurogane facepalmed. "Don't worry, you will go back to normal in about a week or so. You were already small, even before you gave birth, so it won't take long for your stomach to go shrink."

"Your stomach shrinks after birth?" Fai asked confused. The doctor nodded and started to explain to him why.

Kurogane stopped listening to them and caressed Naoki's cheek. "I'm going to take good care of you…Forever. I promise. I love you, my son, even though we have just met. I won't let anything happen to you."

Fai looked over and smirked at his lover's affection. It was too cute.

Katsuki slowly took Naoki out of Fai's arms. "I'm going to take him back to rest now. If you want to see him again, just ask me and I will bring him back. Also, Kurogane, you can take Naoki home in a few days. But Fai, you will have to stay a little longer because of your injuries." He smiled lightly as Kurogane and Fai nodded in agreement. He turned around and left the two alone.

The ninja turned to his love. "I'm really proud of you. You're strong…I don't think I could ever carry a child for such a long time, and then go through all that pain…Man, I have seen what it's like in my home town. Not pretty."

Fai stuck his tongue out. "I'm so glad I was unconscious for that. Haha." He then looked over at the ninja, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to him, capturing his lips with his own. "And, I love this side of you, so lovable."

The swordsman blushed a soft red and gently wrapped his arms around Fai and laid next to him, snuggling him closely. "I only show it around you. Don't tell any one." Fai giggled. "Of course not, you big love bug.


	23. Returning

Something Worth Protecting Chapter 23 Returning  
A.N: Omg I'm back? YES I AM BACK! I'm sorry I did not get to finish this! :3 But guess what? You get an ending. . .TO THE FIRST PART! And there is going to be a second segment coming soon! :D Look forward to that one won't cha?! It'll have more adventures! More characters! And more baby fun! 8D Plus, guess who makes a special return?! Read on to find out!

After three days wasted at the maternity ward, Kurogane was able to take the new infant home, back to Syaoran and back to. . .Oh god. Back to Mokona. The ninja could practically already hear his annoying high pitched voice shouting at him to see the baby. This thought made Kurogane twitch, as per usual.

When he got to the door, he lifted his hand up to knock, since he knew it would be locked, when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck. Whipping around quickly and drawing his sword, he went in for the kill, but was stopped when he seen a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Fai?! What the hell?! You're suppose to be at the hospital still!"

The blood shook his head with a grin on his face. "They said my injuries healed like magic~ And they released me.~" He skipped merrily past his lover and briskly knocked on the door, ignoring the ninja's grumblings.

The kid finally answered the door and looked up, smiling softly when he seen who it was. "Welcome back, Fai-san, Kurogane-san. And. . .This must be our newest member of our group, huh?" He stood up on his tip toes so he could see the baby close up.

Naoki blinked curiously at the new face and reached his hand out to touch his face. Syaoran chuckled and grabbed the tiny hand. "He is so adorable. Well, come on in. Mokona is anxious to see you guys again."

"Yeah well we are not anxious to see him." Kurogane growled as he walked in. "Oh don't be like that." Fai replied back and playfully slapped the ninja's ass, earning a yelp, and then another growl.

"Just like a shy doggie aren't you?"

"I AM NOT!" The taller man handed Naoki to Syaoran carefully before taking off after Fai, chasing him with his sword. "SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

The small brunette sighed. "Three days Fai isn't pregnant and he's already being threatened." He turned towards the couch to see Mokona jumping excitedly. "Let me see him!"

Boy this was going to be even more hectic now.


End file.
